What A Summer This Will Be
by Amante dei Snape
Summary: Snape takes harry to train him during the summer, much to his dismay. Snape mentors harry type fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Ah, Severus, just the man I wanted to see!" Severus looked up to see Albus Dumbledore in the doorway, that sparkle in his eyes saying he was up to something, and Severus wouldn't like it.

"Well its a good thing you chose to look in my office then." He said sarcastically. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dumbledore strolled in, taking a seat in front of Severus. "I wanted to ask a favor of you Severus.."

"And what does this favor entail?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. Offering the package to Severus, he said "Lemondrop?" With the glare he received, he put the lemon drops back into his pocket and smiled at Severus. "Never were one for sweets, were you?"

"No. I wasn't." He said impatiently. "About this favor.."

"Oh yes," He said as if he had forgotten about it for a moment. Severus highly doubted that. "I need your skills and expertise to train a particular student. This student will need to be trained to the best of his abilities, and he cannot do so just during the school year, I'm afraid."

"And this student..his name wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter, would it?" He asked, his jaw ticking in irritation.

"You were always so perceptive Severus."

"Albus, you know I can't stand the boy."

"Severus, he needs to be trained by someone who understands the dark arts." He explained patiently. "I assure you Harry did not ask for you, and he is aware you did not ask for this either."

"You already told the boy I was going to train him?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the headmaster.

"I thought he should have an advanced warning."

"You told him before you told me." He said pointedly.

"That's because I have faith in you to realize the importance of this. Harry is but a boy, he needs more time to accept this than you."

"Very well, Albus. I will give up my well earned vacation to train your insufferable golden boy."

"And I give you my many thanks!" Dumbledore said brightly getting out of his chair, "I better be off, Severus. Good day." He left and Severus growled. He did not want to be around that boy!

Harry sat in his room, reading over the letter he received a little over an hour ago. He was going to stay with Snape for the summer. No doubt Dumbledore had really gone mad now. What was he thinking, making Snape train him? Snape hated him as it was, now he would surely hate him more, blaming him for what Dumbledore did.

"Well Hedgwig, at least we get to go back to Hogwarts." She gave a soft hoot in reply. "I should go tell the Dursleys." Harry got up from his desk and headed down the stairs. "Uncle Vernon?" His uncle was reading a newspaper on the couch.

"What do you want boy?" His uncle was still mad about the Tongue Ton Toffee.

"I'm leaving tomorrow night." His uncle just grunted. "One of my professor's is coming to pick me up."

"They won't arrive through the fireplace and blast my living room apart will they?"

"Er...I don't think so." He said uncertainly. His uncle glared at him and Harry left back up the stairs.

Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed. It was going to be a long summer...

The next day, right at nine there was a knock on Number 4 Privit Drive. Severus waited impatiently as a tall skinny woman answered the door. "You!" She said in surprise, her eyes opening wide.

"Yes, me." Snape said lazily. "Are you going to invite me in_, Tuney_, or will I have to stay out in the cold of the night?" Without waiting for an answer, Severus strolled past her and closed the door. "Where's potter?"

"Upstairs in his room. You're a professor?"

"Yes. I am." He said irritably. He never did like this woman.

"You teach my nephew?"

"Obviously."

"Does he know about you and Lily?" she asked as Harry came down the stairs. He gave the professor a look of hate and carried his trunk down the stairs.

"Hurry up Potter! You think I want to wait for you?" He said impatiently

"I'm working on it!" He said to the professor.

"Watch your tone, Potter. It may be summer, but you will still address me as Sir or Professor at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, _sir._"

"Here I was thinking you would like the boy because he was Lily's." Snape glared at her. Harry looked confused.

"Hurry up, Potter!"

"This is where I reside." Snape said walking briskly. Harry had to almost run to keep up with him, all the while carrying his big, heavy trunk up the path. "You will follow the house rules, such as: No leaving the wards, no going into any room except your own and the bathroom unless I am with you, don't touch anything, you will not be able to tell anyone of your fanclub, that is to say your friends, where you are. No hinting at it. You will not be able to visit them this summer. I will not allow cheek, talking back, or laziness. You are to apply yourself fully. If it appears you are not, you will wake up at four in the morning and start practicing until I wake up at 7. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Yes what, Potter?" He snapped at the scrawny teenager.

"Yes, professor."

"Good." He said curtly. "Your room, Potter, is here." Snape opened the door and Harry gasped. The room was huge. It's theme seemed to be Slytherin, though. There was a huge banner of Slytherin on the wall, the room had green and silver blankets, pillows, and a long rug that had the Slytherin symbol on it. Seeing the professor's smirk, Harry was sure he put him in this particular room on purpose. "Well bring you stuff in here you daft boy! Don't just stand in the door way."

"I thought we were staying at Hogwarts?" Harry said irritably.

"That is obviously not the case, Potter." Snape walked out of the room and Harry sighed.

"Surprised there's no posters of Voldemort in here." Harry said towards Hedwig.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape said, standing in the doorway once more. Harry jumped in surprise and turned around. His face flushed at the sight of the professor, who was looking angry.

"Nothing sir."

"What of your Gryffindor courage, Potter? Do you not have the courage to repeat yourself when you know perfectly well I heard what you just said?"

"If you heard, than why bother to ask what I said?" He asked him, a bit sharp.

"Watch your tone!" he snapped. "Are you going to repeat what you said, or are you going to cower away, claiming ignorance?" He said, smirking and raising that damn eyebrow.

_I I'm going to shave his eyebrow one of these days_, Harry silently vowed. "I said, sir, I am surprised you do not seem to have posters of Voldemort, or are they in your room?"

Harry could see Snape's jaw tick, and knew this wasn't a good sign. "You will refrain form saying that name. If you find the need to address him, you will say the Dark Lord. Is that understood?" He said very slowly and through clenched teeth.

"Crystal, Sir." Harry said, angrily, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Get unpacked and hurry to the sitting room. We have your schedule to discuss." He left again, but Harry didn't dare say anything, for fear Snape was listening. He quickly unpacked and headed out the door, only to realize he had no idea where the sitting room was. _This is bloody fantastic. _He thought heading towards the way they came from.

Harry got lost twice before he came into the room Snape was waiting impatiently for him. "What took you so long?" He demanded out of Harry.

"I didn't know where I was suppose to go. It's not like I have a map of the place."

"Cheek, Potter. Last warning." He said glaring at the boy. The boy glared right back. "Sit." Harry sat down opposite Snape and looked at the man. The man looked at him with hate, malice and something else Harry couldn't decipher. "You will wake up at seven in the morning, eat breakfast at the dining table at 7:30. I expect you to be dressed for the day at that time. Understand so far?"

"Yes sir." Harry said, a bit put out that Snape talked to him as if he couldn't grasp such simple concepts.

"At eight, we will study together," He said it as if the mere thought of staying with this boy too long would make him go mad. "until I see fit to apply the lesson.-"

"I get to use magic then?" He asked, maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Don't interrupt, Potter!" he said, fuming. "Yes you will be able to use magic. The wards on this house make it so that the ministry will have no idea who will be using magic." He paused before continuing. "As I was saying, we will have lunch at 12 30, Dinner at 7 30. you will be in bed by 10." Harry made a face" Is there a problem, Potter?"

Harry contemplated not saying anything, but decided against it. "I'm too old for a bed time."

"Quit whining potter. I assure you when we start training, you will be happy to go to bed at that time." He smirked and Harry doubted he would be happy anytime during this summer. "It is already 10 30, perhaps you should get to bed."

"I'm not even tired!" Harry protested. Snape just raised an eyebrow. Harry got up with a sigh and walked off to what he hoped was the direction his room.

"Potter," Harry turned around and faced the potions master. "I said go to bed, not sleep. I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself in bed." Harry's eyes widened. Surely he didn't mean for Harry to wank off. "I meant homework, you daft boy!" Snape clarified seeing Harry's expression.

Harry's face flushed. "I know!" he said and stalked off to his rooms. He could have sworn he heard Snape snort and mutter something about 'a teenagers one track mind.'

Harry got to his rooms, turned on the lamp by his bed and took out his Charm's book. It was the shortest out of all of them, Snape's being the longest of course. It took surprisingly a short amount of time, and he decided to do his transfiguraration homework. He pulled out his book and smiled. He had a better idea. For an hour he studied and practiced on small things. When he was confident, he tried it on some bigger objects. Mainly blankets, pillows, banners and rugs. Soon everything that seemed Slytherin was now Gryffindor. Harry smiled wide.

His smile faded as he heard footsteps coming down the hall, which seemed odd since professor Snape was usually quiet. "Potter, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" he asked, but stopped as he flipped on the light on saw red and gold everywhere. "Potter.." He said glaring at the boy who had a proud smile on his face from having shocked the older man so. "Very well, if you wish to have this awful decoration, it is your room to do as you wish. Do not, however, turn anything else Gryffindor."

"Yes sir." Harry said, still smiling widely. Snape glared one more time at the room then walked out, turning off the light. As he walked out, however, the corner of his lips twitched just a bit as he shook his head in amusement.

end of chapter 1! so what ya think? Let me know!...as in Review! It would really help me out seeing as this is my first Snape mentors Harry fic. Your input is very important.

Just to let you know, this will not, however, be slash. Nor is Harry going to be having over the top emotional problems. There will be things he needs to get past, but it will not be over the top.

Next chapter...training starts!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Training starts!

Harry awoke with a start at the sudden, very loud, buzzing noise in his ear. Jumping up and at the same time grabbing his wand, he aimed his wand threatingly at the object that had startled him. An Alarm Clock. An alarm clock that happened to be silver with a green face with a snake on it. Imagine that. Harry frowned down at the clock. He was pretty sure it wasn't there yesterday. _Probably Snape_, he thought. He grinned and with a flick of his wand, the alarm clock became gold, with a red face and a lion. He stopped grinning when he looked up to find everything else in his room had turned back to green and silver.

"Bloody hell." He said, putting his head in his hands, and flopping back down on the bed.

"Language Potter." The professor stood lazily in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. He had a wide smirk on his face. Harry scowled at the professor. "I see you acquired some real taste in decor and chose to abandon the hideousness of Gryffindor." Harry scowled deeper and the professor smirked wider.

"I didn't do anything but change this clock's appearance." He said through clenched teeth, holding up the clock.

"Indeed? and did the room change at its own will?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it had something to with the clock the mysteriously appeared to wake me up." Harry looked at the clock and noticed the time. "At 630." Harry was pretty mad. He hadn't slept well that night, having nightmares about the graveyard again.

"Perhaps you should know better than to trust an object that was so obviously out of place." He said smirking again. "Why didn't you do a background charm?"

"A what?"

"Background charm Potter! To see if the object held any jinxes or curses." He said impatiently. Harry scowled at him. He hadn't learned that in school yet. "I see that is another thing we will have to go over." Snape walked off, leaving a seething Harry. That was exactly his goal.

Harry scowled at the doorway. Snape acted like he asked to spend his summer here. He couldn't even complain to his friends about the professor. Reluctantly, Harry set off towards the bathroom .

Severus sat down at the table with his morning cup of tea and opened up the newspaper. _Still no news of the Dark Lord_, he noted. He smirked slightly when he read Dumbledore was apparently asking newts for advice. _How amusing_. **Harry potter, The boy who lied**..._Well he isn't this time_, he thought with a sad grimace.

At 7 30 on the dot, two things happened. Breakfast appeared on the table, and Harry Potter came rushing in, quickly sat down. "You were nearly late, Potter." At no response he lowered the newspaper and looked at the boy. His face was colored as if he had been running. "I trust you know not to run in a house?"

"Yes sir. I got lost again." he said. Severus noticed he had still not gotten any breakfast. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes sir. I was waiting for you to begin." Severus thought this odd, but then again, the boy was odd, so he didn't think to much into it.

"You do not need to wait for me to start eating potter. I rarely eat breakfast." He went back to his reading.

"Any news about Vol- You know who?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No. However, you are in here. Almost daily, as a matter of fact." Snape lowered his newspaper to see the smug look on the boys face. There wasn't one. Just a look of shock and annoyance. But then again, the news hadn't exactly been flattering. _That must be it_. Snape thought.

"What does it say?" He asked quietly. Probably remembering the incident when Snape read about him and Grangers twisted love affair in potions class. He smirked at the memory.

"Read it for yourself." Snape put down the newspaper on the table and pushed it towards Harry. He grabbed it and Snape watched as his face contorted with rage as he read the headline. It grew even more angrier as the article went on. Soon Harry was seething. "What's wrong, Potter? Upset that just a couple of months ago, you were their golden boy, and they all turned their back on you?" He asked mockingly. The boy glared at Snape.

"What's wrong, Potter? Upset that just a couple of months ago, you were their golden boy, and they all turned their back on you?" He asked mockingly. Harry glared at him. But then realized he was right. The wizarding world had turned on him in a matter of one night, really. Harry was trying to warn them and they mocked him for it. Harry knew they would only accept it when Fudge said so, and by then, if ever, it would be too late. Then he would turn in to the misunderstood golden boy, once again.

He didn't answer the potions master, just stabbed his eggs in response. Who cares what he thinks.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"This morning, you were at my door when I woke up."

"I merely put the clock in there. I doubted that you thought of an alarm yourself." He said. Harry looked at him wearily. "You were mumbling loudly when I walked past your door, Potter. I decided to wake you up." He added seeing Harry's doubtful look.

Harry flushed. He had a nightmare about the graveyard last night. He wondered if the professor heard any real words and not just mumbling. He was too embarrassed to ask.

After breakfast they settled into the sitting room and Snape handed Harry a book. Guide to Occlemency. Harry looked at the professor in confusion. _What the hell was occlemency? _Snape sighed at Harry's confused look. "I see you have no idea what Occlemency is. While I explain, you will not interrupt me, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Occlemency is the magical defense of the mind against external penetration. It is an obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one, as well. The headmaster thinks its a good idea for you to study this."

"Why?" Harry asked suddenly. "sir." he added.

"Obviously Potter, my instructions on _No Interruptions_ was not clear." He said irritably. Harry didn't for this mild insult. He wanted to know why. "The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency-"

"What that, sir?" He asked quickly. Snape gave him a look of annoyance.

"The ability to extract feelings and memories from the mind." He said smoothly.

"He can read minds?" He asked, now panicking.

"No, Potter. The mind to be opened at will and examined at one's leisure. Thoughts are not words etched on the skull that one could simply read. The mind is complex and multi-layered. Well, most are." he smirked while Potter glared. "Someone who is skilled in the art of Legiliemency are able to extract feelings and memories, which is how the Dark Lord knows when one is lying to him. Only those skilled at occlumency are able to shut down the feelings and memories that contradict a lie, thus being able to utter falsehoods to the Dark Lord with out detection."

Harry wondered briefly if he was talking about himself then. After all, Snape had the Dark Mark, having showed it just a month before. "So could he know what we're thinking right now?'

"No. We are a great distance from him. Eye contact is also essential to Legiliemancy."

"Well then why do I have to learn Legilimency? I mean if I come close enough to Vol- you know who, I doubt he will use legi-thingy. He'll just try to kill me!"

Snape smirked. He took in what the boy said. _He'll just _try_ to kill me_...This boy will fight to the end. Never to surrender. "The same rules do not seem to apply to you, Potter. I believe last year you had a dream involving the Dark Lord planning to kill you?"

"Yes-how did you know that?" he asked, shocked.

"The curse that should have killed you seems to have forged a connection to you and the Dark Lord." he said, ignoring the boy's question. "While your mind is the most relaxed and vulnerable, such as when you are asleep, you seem to be able to get into his mind. The headmaster wished this to stop. He wishes me to teach you to close your mind to the Dark Lord."

"But it was helpful, I knew he was up to something." He said in a panic. "I mean, what if I try and see into his mind to see what he is planning?"

"Think Potter! If the Dark Lord realizes this connection between you two, he can do the same! He will know you are here, he will know I am teaching you to defeat him! If you go too far into his mind, he will know, and he will do the same to you!" he said impatiently.

Harry didn't like that thought at all. "Which brings us back to occlumency" Harry said, dazed at the new information.

"Yes Potter. Which brings us back to Occlumency." he said, carefully studying the boy. He seemed to be taking it all in, and not liking it. "In order for you to become in accomplished occlumens, you must learn to control you emotions. you must clear your mind. Stand up, potter." Harry stood quickly and Snape cleared the room. "You may use your wand to defend yourself or disarm me."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked hurriedly.

"I am going to attempt to break into your mind, Potter." He said calmly. "I have been told you can resist the imperius curse, you should do well to resist this as well." he noticed Potter was breathing heavily. "Calm down, Potter. Take a minute to breath deeply and clear your mind." He saw the boy breath. "Now, on the count of three..one..two, three. _Legilimens!"_

A rush of memories flooded Harry's mind. He was 6, watching Dudley eat an ice cream sundae, while he had nothing...He was in the common room talking to Sirius...Ron mad at him for being picked for the tournament...The firework he was about to start for the distraction Hermione needed for the potion..._No, that would get Hermione in trouble!_

There was a hiss and Harry looked up at Snape, who was bending over to pick up his wand. "You let me got too far in, Potter!" he said irritated. "Control your thoughts!"

"Did you see everything I saw?" He asked, casually, though he was very anxious.

"Most of it," He smirked. Harry glared at him.

"I saw you with that firework, Potter. Yet you were worried about Granger. Why is that?"

Harry flushed. "I'm not telling _you_. They're my memories, sir."

"Very well, hide them more efficiently then. Tomorrow, when we practice, I expect you to be able to do this with out any trouble, understand Potter?"

"Yes sir." he said, highly doubting that with one day of practice he'd have this down.

"Just to add incentive," He said with a smirk. "Everything I see while penetrating your mind, you will explain fully."

"That's not fair!" Harry protested. "This is new. I can't learn it in one day!"

"Lower your voice Potter." Snape said, threat lacing his voice. "Did you not learn how to transfigure everything in your room into Gryffindor last night? Did you ever do that before?"

"No, Sir. but-"

"No buts, Potter. If you apply yourself, like you did last night, then you should have no trouble with this! You resisted the Imperious curse completely within an hour, did you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Quit making excuses! again, now! _Legilimens_!"

Once again, memories flashed through his mind...seeing Snape talking to Quirrel in the hallway, being tied to the tombstone.. the dementor rising above him, hearing his mother's screams to kill her, and not Harry...

It was Snape who pulled out now. He was looking agitated. "That dementor, is that what you heard every time?" he asked. Harry thought he sounded strange.

"Yea, sometimes I would hear my father telling her Vol- you know who was there." Snape closed his eyes for a moment. "Are you ok Professor?"

"Fine, Potter. I do not need your concern." he said harshly. Harry leaned against the wall. "Clear your mind, Potter. Rid your emotions! Again. _Legilimens!"_

This time, Snape didn't go full force in, afraid he would hear Lily screaming again. He saw as Potter's memories flash by, a dog chasing Potter...Diggory being killed by Pettigrew, he felt Harry's emotions, he felt hate for the Dark Lord, contempt about the potions master when he had humiliated him in front of the class. Then he suddenly saw his own. He was in a corner, crying when he was little...James Potter sending a bat bogey curse to his unaware self as he read by his favorite tree...

"Potter!" He yelled at the frightened boy. He seemed to be in shock. " I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"What? No I didn't mean to-"

"You're father was quite amusing wasn't he?" He asked, stepping close to Harry. Harry stepped farther away from Snape until he hit the wall.

"No-I-" Harry stuttered he didn't know quite what to say. His father was a bully. He suddenly took offense when he thought of when Snape had accused him of being just like his father. Harry was more like Snape if anything...

"If I ever hear that you repeated this to anybody, Potter I will kill you myself, is that understood?"

"Yes, I know..but I wouldn't tell!" he yelled at Snape. "I won't tell. Anyone." He promised, and he meant it. He would never reveal this memory of his father. Everyone had told him his father was so great. He was a bully. "and I don't see how you say I'm just like him! When have you ever seen me just curse someone for the fun of it?" He asked, stepping past Snape and heading back to his room.

He didn't feel like staying here anymore. He didn't want to train with Snape. He wanted to go to the burrow, he wanted to see Ron, and Hermione. Not Snape. He slammed his door hard and threw himself on his bed. He didn't care if Snape came in and hexed him into the next millennium.

"Potter! We are not done!" he said opening the door to Harry's bedroom. It was back to Gryffindor.

"I'm done! I don't want to train with you! Why can't Dumbledore train me?" he yelled back at the professor.

"The headmaster has more pressing things to do than train an overly emotional teenager, Potter. And I assure you, I was not hopping up and down in excitement when he asked me to do this. Come back down to the sitting room and continue training! Now!" Snape slammed the door and Harry heard footsteps die down.

He got off the bed and opened the door harshly. He stomped out to the sitting room where Snape was waiting wand up. "Legilimens"' He shouted before Harry prepared himself. A flood of memories came.

Harry asking Cho to the yule ball... Moody pointing his wand at him after the last challenge...the memory he just saw of Snape's and the betrayal and hurt he felt for his father for doing that...Dudley and his mates taking turns punching Harry...his cupboard..."NO!" he heard himself shout and Snape was thrown back a couple of feet.

"Block me with your mind Potter! Not your wand. Expeliarmus!" Harry put up a shield when he saw Snape raise his wand. The spell rebounded and hit the wall. "Give me your wand Potter. You will learn to block me with your mind." He said, holding out his hand. Harry hesitantly handed it over to him. "Clear your mind!"

Harry was finding that hard to do at the moment. But he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. After a moment, he heard Snape shout "legilimens", but only heard it in the background. He concentrated on the clearing of his mind, the peace he felt. He felt no one could reach him.

"Potter!" Snape shouted, bringing him out of whatever he was in.

"Yes sir?" he asked, a tad bit irritated.

"What memories did you see?"

Harry looked at him for a moment. "I didn't see any." he said to the potions master standing in front of him, wand finally lowered.

"It appears you have finally succeeded in clearing your mind, Potter." He said briskly. "Its time for lunch." Severus walked past Harry, who was smiling proudly. "Don't get arrogant, potter. You only did it once."

Snape's mouth twitched in slight irritation when he was sure Harry couldn't see him. After all, it had taken Snape a whole week before he could fully block out Albus.

PLEASE REVIEW it really helps me out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing..yet. LoL

Snape and Hary continue to train... Thanks for those who reviewed!! At the advice of some of the reviewers, I have edited it the chapters becasue they were done sloppy. So any suggestions, I really do take into consideration!

---------------------------------------

The next morning Harry awoke sore, the professor thought it would be good training if they dueled. Harry lost. Miserably. When he pointed out that he had dueled Voldemort and got out alive, Snape had felt it nessasary to smirk and tell Harry it was the wand that won, not Harry himself.

Harry sat down at the dining table. Snape was once again reading the paper and reading tea. Harry grabbed some eggs and bacon and began to eat slowly. "Potter." Harry swallowed the eggs.

"Yes sir?" He asked, feeling the egg he didn't quite chew properly sliding down slowly.

"During your time here, I will randomly send you jinxes and hexes, to prepare your reflexes." Harry could tell he was smirking, even though he couldn't see him.

"Just for reflexes?" He asked suspiciously. Harry had no doubt the professor would enjoy it.

Snape lowered his paper and looked at him. "Yes, Potter. For the reflexes. You think I'll enjoy constantly taking time out of my day to send you hexes?" he asked, raising his paper once more.

"Yes." Harry said quietly, taking a bite of her eggs. He heard Snape snort.

"You're in the paper again, Potter. It seems you are seeing a Psychiatrists to cure your uncontrollable urge to blurt out lies." He said casually. Harry scowled. "The headmaster is apperently seeing the same shrink, Potter. Imagine that," He said dryly. "Do you ever see Albus at you're shrinks office?"

"No. We go on seperate days." He said through clenched teeth. Snape lowered his paper to look at the boy in surprise. He had expected Potter to deny it, not humor him.

"Indeed?" he aked, amuesement lacing his words. They sat in a few moments of silence before Snape spoke up again. "Potter, there will be times when I will need to leave the house. During those times, I have a secret compartment in my house that you will stay in while I am away. You will only come out when I come get you. It is very important you understand this."

"Yes sir." harry said. "How big is this compartment?" He asked. He didn't really mind small spaces, but to stay in a small space, well he didn't like that idea at all.

"It is a room with a bathroom attached, and a fridge that will produce any food you wish." He said, and Harry sighed in relief. "If I am to leave during the middle of the night, I will come wake you."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, getting more eggs.

"I must warn you also, they're may be times I will recieve visitors that must not know you are here. You will retreat to that compartment also. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded, his mouth full of eggs. He swallowed then said jokingly, "As long as your visitors don't include Vol- You know who." But at seeing Snape's face he paled. "He's not coming over, is he?" Harry had figured Snape was a spy for Dumbledore since June. He had showed the Dark Mark to the minister, trying to prove the Voldemort was really back. And he remembered in Dumbledore's pensieve Dumbledore had said he was a spy before.

"Not that I am aware, however, he is awfully paranoid and he is known to make surprise visits. I do have wards on the house that will alert me if someone comes into my area."

"Sir-I-I have--My scar hurts when he's close by, and what if it hurts so bad I scream? Won't that give me away?" he asked, kind of peeved he had to reveal his weakness to Snape.

"I have silencing charms on the rooms, Potter, so scream to your hearts desire."

"If it was to my heart's desire, sir, I wouldn't scream at all."

Snape smirked and Harry scowled. "Legilimens!" Snape shouted suddenly.

Harry gasped in surprise and attempted to close his mind. He was soaring through the air on his broom...Harry pushed Snape out of his mine and glared at him. "What was that about?" he asked angrily.

"Did I not warn you I would do that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry admitted through clenched teeth.

--------------------

"Today, Potter, we are to work on trust exercises." Snape informed him. Harry snorted. "Problem Potter?"

"Er..no Sir." harry said. He didn't trust Snape very much, and he knew Snape trusted him even less.

"Good. Now stand on the edge of this table." Harry got up and stood on the edge, facing Snape. "Turn around and on the count of three fall backwords, legs and arms straight."

"Are you going to catch me?" he asked.

"Do you honestly believe I would just let you fall?" he asked, growing impatient.

_Yes_ "Fine." Harry said.

"One..two..three.." Harry did as he was told and landed flat on the ground.

"What the hell?" He yelled furiously at the professor.

"Language Potter." he said, though Harry knew he was enjoying it. "When I asked you if you believed I would let you fall, what was your answer in your head?"

"Yes." He told the man standing over him. Harry hadn't gotten off the floor yet.

"What does that teach you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not to trust you."

"Really? It should have taught you to trust your instincts." Harry barely saw him whip out his wand, but rolled over just as a sunning hex hit the spot where he just was. "I see you are learning." He smirked while Harry scowled and got up.

Harry barely had time to dive out of the way before Snape through out another hex. Harry got out his wand as he dived and shot off an Expelliarmus, which he was satisfied had succesfully hit its mark. He caught Snape's wand in his outstretched hand and smiled at the Professor. "Got your wand." Harry said proudly.

"Give it back, Potter." He said menincingly, which only made Harry smile wider.

"So you can try and hex me again? I think not." He said, knowing full well Snape would get him back ten fold when he did get his wand.

"Potter..." he said warningly. He was stepping towards Harry, and Harry suddenly made a dash for his room. He don't know what made him to do it, maybe he just thought Snape should learn to have a little fun. Maybe he had a death wish. If he died today by Snape's hand, he would die laughing.

He ran up the stairs, through the hallway, taking different hallways ( he did not do this on purpose, he was lost again.) and finally he could see the door to his room.

He glanced behind him just for a second, and as he was turning back, he ran into a very angry Severus Snape, making him fall on his behind. "Another lesson, Potter: never look back! You'll miss what's right in front of you!" he said, picking up his wand Harry had dropped. "Take that as a defense lesson and a life lesson as well!"

As he turned away, he heard the boy laugh. "And pray tell, Potter, what is so funny?" He said angrily menicingly, daring the boy to answer, turning to face him once again..

"You looked so surprised when I ran off!" he said laughing. "I think that's the first time I have seen anything other than anger!" The corner's of Snape's mouth twitched a bit into what one would call the beginning of a smile, but Snape quickly turned around. The boy was watching him.

"Come back to the sitting room." He said, though the usual malice that was in his voice softened.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, standing up at last. "I'm going to pay for that, aren't I?" he said, smiling still.

This time the professor smirked, "Indeed you are, Potter."

------------------------

"We are going to duel again, Potter. And be warned, I will not be as leanient as I was yesterday." He smirked evily and Harry grew worried. He wasn't lenient at all. Suddenly Snape's wand moved in a rapid motion and Harry quicly brought up a shield, but it was broken and Snape quickly sent another hex his way. Knowing he couldn't produce a good enough shield this time, he dodged out of the way, sending Snape a a jelly jinx curse, which was easily blocked. Snape sent spell after spell, and Harry did a lot of dodging between his attempts at a shield and jinxes of his own.

"Potter, if you closed your mind, your jinxes would be more effective." Snape hinted when they took a breathing break. They were both breathing pretty hard. Harry was startled to see they had dueled for an hour.

"Yes sir." Harry said. Harry tried to empty himself of emotions, clear his head, and blocking his mind."Sir, Can someone manipulate someone who is using legilimency on them to see what they want them to see?"

Snape looked up surprised. He had not expected this question from the boy. "Yes, Potter they can."

"Say Volde-sorry, You know who realized this connection, could he make me see fake things?"

Snape thought for a moment. "It is possible, and very likely he would do just that, Potter." He said, taking a drink of water.

Harry thought this over. He hoped the Dark Lord never learned about this connection. Harry saw Snape move slightly and instatntly threw a stinging hex his way, startling Snape and causing him to yelp out in pain. He glared at Potter, and Harry wondered if one could send the killing curse through one's eyes. He guessed not sense he was still alive. "Sorry." He said, giving Snape a nervous smile. "I thought you were going to attack me." Snape's glare didn't lessen. "At least I'm, learning." Harry said defensively, and Snape's glare finally softened.

"That you are, Potter. Who knew you could?" he asked smirking.

Harry just smiled, not letting the man's mild insult affect him. "Not you, apparently." The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. "Was that almost a smile?" he asked smirking.

Snape sneered. Then shot a hex at him. The duel continued...

------------------------------------

Finally dinner was served and Harry was glad. They had missed lunch dueling. "You did better, Potter. However you still need to improve quite a bit." He said as he sat down. Harry nodded. He thought as much, seeing as Snape had beaten him again. He took no offfense to Snape's comment because it was lacking the condescending tone he usually used with Harry during school.

"What are we doing after dinner?" he asked, taking abite of his mashed potatoes.

"You'll be helping me with a potion."

"Which one?"

"Draught of Peace. It is likely to come up in you O.W.L.'s. It has often in the past." He said, cutting his chicken into even pieces. Harry nodded again.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

-------------------------------------------

Snape's potions lab was huge. He had all sorts of cauldrons set up, all diffrent types, thickness, and sizes. "Now, you have never done exceptionally well in potions. As such, we'll being doing a different potion everyday. Some will be from your former years at Hogwart's, others will be from your future years."

"Yes sir." Harry said, standing in front of a cauldron next to Snape.

"Here's the instructions." Snape put a parchment on the side table in front of him. "Potter, you must understand, there are fine differences in potion making. Bubbling is not the same as simmering, cutting is not the same as chopping. There are different degrees to stirring. Some potions require a fast stir, some require a normal speed, and some, such as Draught of Peace, require slow, deliberate, and exact stirring." He explained and Harry was starting to understand more.

_Why didn't he explain this in class?_ _Well to be fair, he might have_..Harry wasn't the most interested student when it came to potions.

"This potion, is extremely easy to make worthless." he said and Harry noticed he had the same passions in his eyes as the first time he had the class with the potions master. _The beauty of the softly simmering cauldron...the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses..._ Harry remembered him saying. How he remembered, he didn't know. "The ingrediants have to added in the right order, and quantities exact. The heat of the flames must be exact, and the timing has to be impeccable. Not a second before, nor after. Do you understand, Potter?"

"Er...yea, I think so." At Snape's face he added, "I mean I understand that this is a sensitive potion, and everything. Just a little nervous is all."

Snape studied him for a second. "Very well, get started." He said, and Harry looked at the parchment with too many insrtuctions.

He started out chopping crushing, slicing, and dicing his ingrediants first, so he could keep good watch on the clock while making his potion. It took him nearly ten minutes because he was making exact measurements and making sure the the moonstone was properly powdered, not ground as Snape had pointed out. "Professor? Are these cut right?"

Snape looked up from watching his cauldron and looked at Hary's ingrediants. After a minute he gave a short nod saying he approved. Harry smiled briefly before turning on the flame.

Harry thought he was doing well. His potion was the exact color of what it should be while stirring it two and three quarteers counterclockwise. Then he had to stir it clockwise nine times. "One more time potter." Snape said softly, and Harry nearly jumped. He had forgotten the professr was there.

Now he had to let it simmer for exactly two minutes, and add in one sliced root of asphodel. He watched the clock religiously, the second hand had to land exactly on the forty third second. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the potion turned into a silver vapor. All he had to do now was wait fifty three seconds, and extinguish the fire.

Harry smiled proudly at his potion. "Well, well Potter. You have finally succeeded in making a correct potion." He smirked at Harry, but he noticed it didn't quite meet the Potion master's eyes. "Why do you think you have managed to brew the most difficult potion you have yet to attempt?"

Harry thought this over. "Before I didn't really understand the inportance of the cutting of the ingredients, or the time to let the potion sit or simmer. I thought bubbling were close enough."

"And if you didn't quite understand, why did you not ask the difference?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You would have humiluated me in front of the whole class!"

"Yes," he admitted "However, you would have gotten your answer, which would have most likely saved you from humiliation in the future for you dismal potion making skills, correct?"

"I didn't think about that." Harry said,eyebrows drawn together thinking about the professor's logic.

"Why not stay after class and ask?"

Harry snorted. "No offense professor, but you were the last person I wanted to be alone with."

Snape smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Were?"

"Are!" Harry said, his face flushing. He turned around quickly and looked back at his potion.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up for bed, Potter? I can clean up here." There was a lace of amuesement in his voice.

"Yes sir." Harry said, glad to be taking his leave.

-------------------------------

Severus sat in his room, wondering whether the Potter was going to come back downstairs and 'bother' him again. He mused how different the boy was here than seemed to be in school. _Or perhaps he's different because you don't see James in him anymore. Ouside, yes, but not inside. _Said a voice in his head. Severus shook his head. _He'll return to the same Potter when he gets back to school._ Said the voice again. "Which is a shame." he said out loud.

"What's a shame?" Harry asked walking into the room.

Severus looked at Harry, giving him a glare. "You evesdropping."

Harry snorted. "It's hardley evesdropping if I didn't know you were in here having a conversation with yourself."

"I was _not_ having a conversation with myself, Potter."

"Who were you talking to then?" He asked raising an eyebrow that looked suspisiously like he was mimmicking Snape.

"Never you mind. Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" He asked changing the subject. Harry was smart enought to not press the matter.

"No. Its barely 9 15." They sat in a few moments of silence. "Can I at least write to my friends and Sirius? I know I can't tell them anything." He said. The potions master looked at the boy. His eyes so much like Lily's when she wanted something.

"Very well, but if I get a visit from the mangy mutt you'll have hell to pay, Potter." He said turning away from the emereld green eyes.

"Language, professor," He heard the boy say under his breath. He let this one go. Out of the cornor of his eye he saw the boy take out parchment, a quill, and ink. He scribbled three short notes and put them back in his bag. "How many people know that I _am_ here?"

"The whole Order." He said shortly, still staring at the fire.

"What's the Order?"

"Order of Phoenix." he said shortly. Surely he could've deciphered 'The Order' meant the Order of the Phoenix.

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of the Order?" Snape asked looking at the boy. He shook his head, eyebrows drawn in confusion. "Its a secret society the headmaster founded in the last war. Its member's fight against the Dark Lord."

"Who's all in it?" he asked curiously.

"There a lot of people Potter, a lot of whom you most likely will never meet."

"Are you in it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Potter, I am." He said looking back at the fire. "As well as most of the Weasley's, Black, Lupin, the real Moody, and many others."

"Were my parents in it last time?" he asked more quietly. Severus noticed his voice sounded distant.

"Yes. They both were." He answered the boy. Out of the cornor of his eye, he noticed the boy close his eyes for a moment and then opened them back up.

"Were you in it last time?"

Snape hesitated. He was in it for just a couple of months, and not allowed at many of the meetings because he was a well known deatheater, and not many believed he reformed. "Briefly." He finally answered. He knew the boy understood somewhat what that meant. He wondered how much Dumbledore had told him about his trust for Snape. "Potter, how much did Dumbledore tell you about me?"

Harry looked up at the Professor, shock evident in his face. "Not much. He trusts you." Harry said.

"Did you ask Dumbledore why he trusts me?" Snape asked.

"Yes. He said that was between you and him." Harry said quietly. Maybe it was Harry's imagination, bu the thought he saw a look of relief cross Snape's features.

"I believe it is 10 minutes past your bedtime, Potter." Snape said suddenly. Harry looked at the clock and it did say 10:10.

"Yes. Sir." Harry got up and picked up his bag. "Goodnight Professor." Harry said at the door.

"Good night, Potter."

----------------------------------

End of chapter 3! Yay! lol...

oh good news, got my first flame yesterday...roasted a marshmellow with it...yum!... but like the gracious story writer I am, replied back saying my thanks for the review... none the less, it did help with getting the chapter up quicker :)

and I really do appreciate the reviews, but I know people are not reviewing. It only takes a couple of seconds, and it would really help me out a lot!!

especially compliments and constructive critisism, as well as telling me what sort of things you would like to see in this story...


	4. Chapter 4

So Chap 4...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own anything but my words..

Thanks for those who reviewed!

In this chapter..Harry and Snape have a slight set back in their relationship...

--------------------------

It had been a week since Harry had started training, and Harry felt had had learned more on dueling than he had in the four years of Hogwarts. He also started to notice more toning in his muscles, which wasn't a bad thing. He was currently looking in the mirror, topless, looking at his abdominals.

"Careful Potter, you're head is swelling." Snape said walking by. Harry flushed and berated himself. When would he learn to close the door?! You'd think he would have learned the first night with the alarm clock incident. He took one last look and threw a shirt on.

Harry walked into the dining room to find Snape in the same position as always. Newspaper up and one hand around his cup of tea. "Morning Professor." Harry said sitting down

"Morning Potter." He said briefly.

"Am I in there today?" He asked the professor. This had become kind of like a game, every morning Snape would read him something about him from the newspaper. Harry usually laughed, and he didn't know it, but Snape would often smile.

"I haven't seen anything so far, but I started my paper late." He said sarcastically.

"Well let me know will ya? Gotta keep up with my press clippings." Harry said jokingly. Snape remembered saying something like that to him last year.

"Will do Mr. Potter." He said lazily. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes..."Ah, here's something...Harry Potter has seemed to escape his muggles relatives a week ago, though it is not said how. No one in Potter's muggle neighborhood has seen him for a week..." Both Harry and Snape were paling with every word. "He is rumored to be with Dumbledore. It is rumored the two share the same shrink.."

Harry thought this over. He didn't know anyone beside Dumbledore, and now Snape, knew where his relatives lived. If a bunch of reporter's could find out where he lived, he knew Voldemort could. _Then again, Ron, Fred and George had found me three years ago.._ "They know I'm gone." Harry said, looking up at Snape who had put down the newspaper to study the boy. By 'they' Harry meant Voldemort.

"Yes, he does." Snape said knowing that they, was not they, but a who. "They think you're with Albus, though." Snape said. Harry thought he sounded rather strained. "I'll be back, I must speak with the headmaster." He got up and left the other room, and Harry slumped in his chair, no longer hungry. Snape came in 10 minutes later looking a bit relieved.

"What did he say?" Harry asked him as soon as he came in.

Snape hesitated. "What me and the headmaster discuss is none of your concern!" He snapped at him, and Harry flinched. He hadn't gotten that tone since the first day there.

"Yes sir." Harry said quietly and began pushing around his food once more, though still not putting any of it in his mouth. Snape sighed and picked up his newspaper.

---

"Do not tell him a thing, Severus. It is very important."

"Why is it so important, Albus? He should know whats going on!"

"If Voldemort realizes the connection, he will know what Harry knows-"

"The boy knows he's here! You don't care if the Dark Lord knows he's here, but you care if your plans are discovered? Your plans, which I may say, Albus, are not working very well!"

"Severus, you have taught him occlumency, correct?"

"You know very well I have."

"Then Voldemort will not being able to get into his mind."

"If that is so, Albus, then I ask you again, why can't I tell the boy what is going on concerning the Dark Lord?"

After a moment, he said, "Severus, he is too young. His youth has already been shortened. He has hardly lived the role of a young boy, why shorten it even more?"

"Because, Albus, he deserves to know! He saw the Dark Lord come back! He has faced him more times than most has, and has come out alive! He can handle a little bit of information."

"Severus, I will hear no more on this subject. I stick by my choice. Do I have your word not to tell Harry anything?"

"You know you do!" he said a tad impatiently. and with a small pop the headmaster's face disappeared from the fireplace. Severus looked at the fireplace a moment later.

He hoped Potter would not ask him any questions. If it was up to Severus, he would tell Harry what the Dark Lord was up to. He deserved to know. _He is not a s fragile as Albus thinks he is!_ He thought, frustrated at the headmaster.

"What did he say?" _Damn!_

For one wild second, he almost told Harry the headmaster wished him to be kept in the dark, but thought better of it. "What me and the headmaster discuss is none of your concern!" he snapped at the boy. He saw him flinch slightly and look back down at his breakfast.

"Yes sir." Severus noticed he sounded slightly hurt, but dismissed it. _Why should I care if he's hurt? He shouldn't pry into my business_. He thought to justify himself. _Ah, but you said yourself he should know..._

_"Legilimens!"_ The boy didn't let him in. He smirked. The boy had blocked him on a surprise attack. "I'm impressed, Potter." The boy looked up with surprise written on his face. _Another thing he'll have to learn._

_-------------------------_

"Today, Potter, you will learn to listen." He saw the boys face work its way into a scowl. Snape smirked. _Perhaps I ought to explain more fully. _"Listen to what's around you, rather than relying on your eyes so much." the scowl disappeared and Harry nodded in understanding. "Sir down on the carpet, and cross your legs." Harry did this "Now, close your eyes." Harry did this, too "And just listen. Do not go into meditation. Listen to every sound." He nodded again.

Snape sat down across from the boy and listened too. After about 5 minutes, he said. "Ok. Open your eyes. What did you hear?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "I hear you sit down first. I heard the wind outside, the trees lightly scraping against the house. The fire would crackle occasionally.. I heard you breathing, and every once in awhile you would move slightly too.." he thought some more. "I heard a bird. I heard the sound my clothes make when I move too. They sounded different than yours, though."

"That's because they are different material. Your jeans are heavier and thicker than my robe. However, your t-shirt is lighter than my robe." Harry nodded. "did you hear a gnome wrestling around with another?"

Harry tilted his head slightly. "No.."

"Did you hear an animal in the bushes outside?"

"No..."

"Then we have more work to do. We will do this again tomorrow, and everyday until I am satisfied. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Should I practice this in my room too?" He asked as Snape stood up.

"That would be wise." Harry stood up also. "and I believe your owl is tapping on your bedroom window also." Harry rushed p to his bedroom. That would be his reply from Ron, Hermione and Sirius. He quickly opened the window and Hedwig flew in. Harry quickly took the scrolls of paper, and a package. He read the notes first.

"Hey Harry.  
What's up mate? How have you been? The prophet says you're missing, and with Dumbledore, but I know that not true because Dumbledore keeps showing up here. He said you're somewhere safe, but he didn't tell us. He said you couldn't tell us either, so I won't ask. But if you accidentally let it slip, no one would know... Well write back soon!

Ron.

Hey Harry,  
How are you doing? I hope everything is going well. Its going alright here, just keeping busy. Have you finished your homework yet? I have, but I'm doing more research to make them better. Hope all is well, Love,

Hermione

Harry,  
How's it going with Snivellus? He better be treating you right. Tell him to expect a visit from me if he isn't. I'm staying at headquarters, so don't worry about me, I'm safe. Your scar hasn't been hurting you, has it? be extra careful, Harry. I'm not convinced he won't hand you right over to Voldemort. I sent you a mirror that you can talk to me through. Just say my name and I'll be able to hear you. I'll talk to you later, Harry.

Sirius.

Harry opened the package and saw a mirror indeed. He was about to say his godfathers name when he heard: "So Potter. What kind of threat did your godfather say about me this time?" Harry jumped up and quickly turned around. Snape was standing lazily in the door frame, arms crossed on his chest.

When am I going to remember to close the door? "He said to expect a visit if you mistreat me." Harry said.

"And I'm sure some snide remark about me handing you to the Dark Lord?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Harry just nodded. "I assure you, Potter, as much as I dislike you, I wouldn't risk the headmaster's temper." He said, and Harry scowled. He would like to think that wouldn't be the only reason he wouldn't hand him over.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked angrily.

"No, Potter, Its not. I have heard you are the-chosen-one. As much as I doubt that, I wouldn't be so foolish as to hand you over just in case." Snape walked out of the room, and with a flick of his wand, Harry slammed the door hard and locked it.

He should have known better. Of course he was here just to learn to defeat Voldemort. He was just a weapon. The Chosen One, why were people so stupid? It didn't have to be him, someone else could, yet people expected a 15 year old to do it?! He was sick of being the bloody boy who lived!

In an Instant, Harry jumped up and opened his heavy trunk. He opened his closet and threw his stuff in his trunk. He was leaving. He was going to where Sirius was. Sirius cared about him.

He was fuming. How could Dumbledore even take the chance of having Snape train him? "Potter! What are you doing?" Snape asked from the Hallway.

"GO AWAY!!" Harry yelled at him, throwing his books into his trunk. "KILL VOLDEMORT YOURSELF! I"M NOT DOING IT FOR YOU!" He screamed, moving fast finding all his possessions.

"Potter!" the door opened and Snape walked in. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked dangerously.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." He said not stopping to look at Snape.

"And pray tell, Potter, where are you going?" he asked, folding his arms. Anger and a hint of amusement was in his voice.

"With Sirius." He said shortly.

"Do you know where your no good godfather is?"

Harry stopped then to glare at him. "No." Snape looked satisfied. "I don't have a no good godfather. Sirius, however is at headquarters." The satisfied look disappeared, replaced by anger once more.

"Do you know where that is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'll just ask him." Harry said, closing his trunk.

"He won't be able to tell you, Potter. The headmaster is secret keeper of headquarters." Harry paused locking his trunk and looked at Snape suspiciously. His smirk told him it was the truth.

"I'll go to the burrow then."

"They are all at headquarters. Weasley, Granger, they are both at headquarters. You have nowhere else to go, Potter."

"I'd rather stay with Voldemort than stay with you! At least I know Voldemort isn't trying to keep me alive just to defeat him!" It may have not made since to Snape, but it made perfect sense to Harry. He thought him and Snape were at least getting to know each other. Now he knew the older man would always hate Harry no matter what. _When was he going to get it through his thick skull I'm different then what he thinks? _

"You think that's all anyone sees you as? You are more foolish than even I thought." He said coldly.

"Its not true? Am I not here training with you because of Voldemort? To beat Voldemort?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say that name, Potter?"

"VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT! GET OVER IT Snape! ITS A GOD DAMN NAME!" he shouted and knew at once it was a big mistake. Snape's jaw ticked and the vein near his temple looked like it was ready to explode.

"Say it one more time Potter, and you will find yourself cursed three times over." He said dangerously.

They stared at each other for a moment, hate etched deep in both their faces. then: "Voldemort." Harry said it so quietly, so daring, that Snape hardly believed it.

Harry barely felt the name leave his mouth when he felt himself soaring through the air, only to hit the wall a moment later, and Snape already sent another curse his way. Harry dived out of the way and took out his own wand. They cursed each other relentlessly, neither willing to stop for a breath, both wanting to come out on top in this duel.

Suddenly, Snape grabbed his left forearm and was unprepared for just a second, but that's all Harry needed. _"Levicorpus!"_ Snape was pulled upside down in the air, dropping his wand in the process. He walked right up to the hanging Snape and smiled. "Gotchya, didn't I, Snape?" He said, the older man glared.

"Let me down Potter! I have to go!" Harry let him down and Snape straightened his robes. "Just like your father. Using my own spells against me. He'd be so proud." He said, acid dripping from his voice.

"You taught me that spell! Why'd you teach me if you didn't want me to use it?" Harry said furiously. Snape ignored him and picked up his wand. "Get in that compartment. I don't know when I'll come back."

"Hopefully you won't." He said the words, but didn't quite mean them. He didn't want Snape to die. He may not have seen Harry any differently, but Harry saw him differently. He was probably doing the most dangerous thing one could do in a war. He was spying on Voldemort, and he knew what Voldemort would do to him if he happened to find out.

"Now I know where you stand as well, Potter." He said and walked out.

"No. You don't. Not really." Harry said quietly. Snape was already gone, he was sure of it.

-----------------------------------------------------

end chap 4!! I dunno when my next one will be up. I'm moving, so it might take up to week...

Love ya...

Next Chap:  
What does Voldmeort say to Sanpe??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...Sorry it took so long..But thank you for your patience!

------------------------------------------------

Severus walked calmly into the room with a certain dread. He usually felt a dread when in the company of the dark lord, but tonight he had more of a dread. His mark had burned more painfully than it usually did, which could only mean one thing: The Dark Lord was angry. Never a good sign.

Severus walked up the the throne that held the dark lord and kissed the hems. Something he always disliked, even when he was a true death eater. He got back up and stood in front of the man. He was alone with him.._also not a very good sign _Severus noted mentally.

"Ah, Severus..How good of you to come so promptly." Severus noted a slight amusement in his voice.

"Yes my Lord, I am staying at my home this summer. It is much easier to disapperate."

"Good, good Severus." Severus saw a smirk on the dark lord's face. "Did you read the newspaper today Severus?"

"Yes my Lord, I did."

"Harry Potter appears to be missing. The papers say he is with Dumbledore." Severus didn't say anything, choosing to wait until he went on. "Do you know where Harry is, Severus?" He asked as though he knew where exactly Harry was.

"No my Lord, I assure you if I did I would have brought you news." Severus said bowing.

"Dumbledore has not confided in you about the location of Harry?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, my Lord. I contacted Dumbledore this morning after I read the paper, however he did not tell me where abouts of Potter. He merely said he was safe. I will tell you he was not at the headquarters of the phoenix last time I went there." Severus saw "his master" studying him for a moment before replying.

"It is good news he is not there, then, Severus. That means he is reachable." He studied Severus for a moment longer. "Severus, you are loyal to me, Yes?"

"Yes my Lord. I am Loyal to you and only you." Severus made sure to put conviction into his voice.

"That is a good thing Severus. Imagine if I found out you were really a spy for that muggle loving fool."

"My Lord! Never would I ever reveal information you have told me to Dumbledore! I have been a faithful follower of your ways since before I left Hogwarts as a young child! I have done everything you ask of me without hesitation! Please my lord, believe I am your most loyal servant!"

The dark Lord laughed at Severus' pleading. "Yes, Severus. You are correct, of course. You have always been faithful." Severus silently let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding. "Find out who has Harry, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. I will try my best." Severus bowed one more time and turned to leave the room, but Voldemort called him back.

"Severus, stay with for a little while. I sent the others to look where I believed Harry might be. I want you to be here when they come back with their findings." there was that evil smirk again. Another really bad sign.

"Yes my lord. May I ask where you believe Potter is?"

"Dumbledore is a smart man, Severus. I recognize that. but he is also a fool. He would put Harry somewhere he thinks I would never look." He looked at Severus straight in the eye. "Spinner's end."

Severus had a sharp intake of breath, but didn't back down from the staring contest. "My Lord?" Severus questioned.

"It would be smart, Severus. And he trusts you, does he not?"

"Yes, my lord, but I assure you, Potter is not at my house. If I had him, he would be here!"

"We'll see, Severus, won't we?"

---------------------------------------------

While waiting for the return of the other death eaters, Severus kept a still face. He knew the Dark Lord would be watching him, searching for signs of worry. On the outside, Severus looked calm, but on the inside he was worried sick. Potter's room, for one, was in Gryffondor decor. Books were thrown everywhere, the living room was still cleared out, and Potter's trunk was probably still on his bed.

-----------------------------------------------

Eyes closed, ears aware of the noises going on around him. Harry Sat on the floor, legs crossed and hands on his knees. He listened to every noise he could. He wanted to know when Snape got home, and exactly how long it would take for the professor to come get him. He had been sitting there for ten minutes already, an hour total since he went into this secret compartment.

After Snape had left, Harry thought he might be in hiding for awhile, so he brought down his trunk to recheck his homework, and get some extra reading in. He hadn't done any of it so far. He also decided to change the room back to Slytherin, just in case. If he had learned anything in his short time with Snape, it was to be adequately prepared for anything.

Harry didn't want to risk Severus' wrath for not anticipating every little detail. He probably would, because harry didn't go downstairs and put things right. But if he did, Snape would get mad for not getting in the compartment right away. _There's just no pleasing that man_.. Harry thought, shaking his head.

A creak from upstairs caught Harry's attention. He listened closely to get more information. He had the felling it wasn't Snape. The fabric sounded different, the movement of the clothes also sounded different than it had earlier. There seemed to be a couple of people there, maybe two or three.

"Let's get this done with. All we have to do is find proof potter is here and go." A sudden panic claimed harry and he opened his eyes with a snap. _Who was that? Death eater or the order? _

harry took a couple of breaths to calm down and closed his eyes again. The more information he knew, the better the situation would be for him. "What the hell has Snape done in here?"

"Looks like he cleared a space for something." This voice was rough. He imagined an older Crabbe. _Maybe it's his father._ "And look at the burns on the wall and floor."

"Looks like he's been dueling. These ones aren't more than a week old." Another rough voice, but different than the first.

"Let's split up. The sooner we get this done, the better. I don't want to be in here any longer than necessary." the third voice Harry recognized as the cold voice of Lucias Malfoy. Harry heard footsteps head into different directions and each went into separate rooms. They rummaged through things, and Harry was glad he changed the room back. He hoped he didn't leave anything in the room.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come here!" Lucias shouted and Harry knew he was in his room. Harry's heart beat rapidly as he heard the heavy footsteps quickly going to the sound of Lucias' voice.

"What is it Lucias?" harry thought it was Crabbe.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Nothing that proves Potter is here."

"Look what I found." Harry heard them walk closer to Lucias. His voice was something Harry didn't like. It sounded like victory of a sort.

"Another door in the closet?" Asked Goyle curiously. Harry's heart stopped. Slowly he got out his wand and slowly stood up. He hid where they wouldn't see him when they came in. "Open it, Crabbe."

Harry took a deep breath as the door handle turned. Time seemed to slow down as Harry waited for them to come in and discover he was in fact there.

Harry heard the door open and a groan of frustration from all of them. Harry tensed up even more. "Just a broom closet." Lucias sounded disappointed.

"Who puts a closet inside of a closet?" asked Crabbe. Harry imagined Goyle shrugging.

"Lets go tell the Dark Lord of our findings. He is going to be disappointed." Harry heard them walk out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. He let out a breath and sat down on the couch. The sudden rush of Adrenalin left his body, leaving Harry exhausted. He laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stiffened when heard the opening of a distant door. _That must be them_.._coning to bring news of my treachery._

"My Lord, we did what you told us." Lucias said bowing. Crabbe and goyle also bowed.

"And?" He asked impatiently.

"Nothing there suggested Potter is there." Severus was surprised be this. A wild thought crossed his mind. _Could he be covering for me?_ "however, there was evidence someone was there with in the week. In the living room there were scorch marks on the walls and floor. There was also a space cleared out in there."

"Well Severus, perhaps you can shed some light on this?" Voldemort asked dangerously. Severus wasn't fazed.

"Yes, my lord. I cleared out a space in my living room for a fireplant i needed for a potion i was experimenting with. As you know the fuertegreenus spews off sparks at random. I am quite fond of my furniture, and I moved them so they were not damaged."

"We saw no evidence of any type of plant." Lucias said, contradicting Severus.

"That's because it only takes three weeks to mature. It was finished yesterday." Severus bowed again to the dark Lord.

"Also, my lord, there were defense books all over." Goyle said this.

"My Lord, I have been rearranging my library, if they looked closely in my library they would have noticed I need to expand it for a defense section. There is not a defense section in my library at the moment."

Voldemort looked over at the three other men and studied them for a moment. "Did you look in the library?"

"Yes, my lord. I did not notice no defense section. Just a bunch of books." Crabbe said, looking at the floor.

"I see." Severus knew voldemort saying 'I see' is not good. "Very well, Severus you may go. You three stay a moment longer." there was obvious disappointment in his voice. Severus rushed out of the room and walked outside. He heard a painful scream as he apperated back to his house.

--------------------------------------

Severus walked in and looked at the damage they caused. Surprisingly, his house was still standing. Papers were rummaged through, books thrown onto the floor and messily tossed about. He scowled at a lone page on the floor that was torn from a book. He made his way upstairs and walked into Potter's room.

It was back to Slytherin decor and the boy's trunk was nowhere to be seen. None of Potter's things were around. Severus wondered for a moment if he really did leave. He walked into the closet and opened the door. There were no cleaning supplies, just stairs.

Severus heard muttering coming from the couch and knew harry was sleeping. He heard the mutterings often in the mornings walking past Harry's room. He never heard exactly what the boy said, never stayed long enough to.

Now he heard little snippets of 'no' 'mum, don't go.' _That's odd_. 'Cedric..' Ah, the graveyard. Severus heard of the wand connection, how his parents came out of Voldemort's wand. "Potter! Wake up!" Harry jumped up and pointed his wand at Snape.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Nothing is going on. Go back up to your room." He said, leaving Harry to get up and return to his room.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle came here looking for me." Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Severus said stiffly, his words dripping with acid. He was still quite contrite about what Harry said when he left earlier.

"Just thought you should know, in case you didn't." Harry said irritably.

Severus stopped at the door and turned back towards the boy with a glare. "It was wise of you to change your room back to its original decor. You apparently have something useful in your swollen head." Harry glared at him right back.

"Yea, good thing or you'd be getting tortured to death right now." Severus was surprised to hear the venom in his voice. "Looks like you owe another debt to a Potter."

Severus' glared deepened. "if anything, Potter, you owed me, as I have saved your life countless times when you found yourself in danger."

"You were just paying the debt to my dad, who saved your life." Harry said quietly. "It had nothing to do with wanting me alive."

"You're right, Potter. It didn't. I wouldn't have a second thought about you if you were to die tomorrow."

"You think I would?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, Potter, I do." Snape smirked evilly. "You are a Gryffindor. You didn't know diggorry all that well, yet you no doubt feel guilty for him dying. How would you feel about someone you spent the whole summer with?"

"Cedric was a good man!"

"Are you saying I'm not?" Snape raised an eyebrow and saw the wheels turning in his head.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Harry said, pushing past the older man and walking through the door. "You are evil, you don't do things because they're right, you do them only to benefit yourself!"

"You think I enjoy being a babysitter all summer, Potter? You think your presence is a benefit?" He said coming out of the closet behind Harry.

"The benefit is you get someone to defeat Voldemort for you. You're teaching me to finish voldemort off! Not for any other purpose! You, Dumbledore, and the rest of the world when they realize Voldemort is back!" He said angrily, gripping his wand tightly in his hand.

"Do not say that name, Potter! your inability to listen will no doubt get you killed, no matter how well you train! Listen! Do not say that name again!"

"Go to hell, Snape."

"No Potter! Learn some respect! Here I am, wasting my summer to attempt to teach you something that will benefit you and as always you are ungrateful!"

"Fine, then tell Dumbledore to put me somewhere else. I don't want to be here, and you don't want me to be here--"

"Not everything is about you Potter!" Snape said, leaving the room. "Go to sleep, we have more training to do tomorrow." Severus slammed the door behind him and Harry screamed in fustration.

"BASTARD!" he said, throwing the first thing he could get his hands on at the door. It happened to be one of Snape's defense books. It hit the door with a thud and bounced to the floor. Harry wasn't tired anymore, he didn't want to go to sleep anymore. So, he made as much noise as possible stomping, kicking, yelling and throwing things around the room. Eventually he exhausted himself and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Next chap: Harry doesn't show up on time to breakfast... A bit immature behavior will come from both of them...

Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I will post another hopefully soon. i have to use my sis' computer, and its not the best..LoL Mine is not hooked up to the internet yet...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 for ya!! Oh and does anyone know how to translate German to English? Let me know please!

-------------------------------

The next morning Harry woke with an awful headache. He groaned in pain as he laid there, not wanting to open his eyes. He had a strange dream, and he felt like he didn't sleep all that well at all. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He wasn't in a dark tunnel with smooth walls anymore. He was in his room. The only door he saw was his bedroom door, not the black one that he wanted to open so badly. No he wanted to keep this one closed.

With another groan, Harry got up and headed for the bathroom. He gripped the sink as the dizziness from his headache washed over him. "whoa." Harry said, relaxing his eyes closed for a moment. "Accio headache reliever." He said quietly. He had kept a couple of vials after him and Snape made some last week.

_Snape_. Harry thought viciously. "Bastard from hell." He muttered downing the potion. Instantly his head cleared up.

"I would suggest you watch whom you are speaking about, Potter." Snape said icily. Harry looked-(well, glared)-up towards the professor. He was once again leaning lazily against the door frame of the bathroom.

"My room was locked." He stated. Snape snorted.

"I am a wizard. I can do magic." Harry thought his tone seemed lighter than last night, but only slightly. But then again, Harry had been half asleep when he got woken up.

"What if I had been going to the bathroom?"

"Then you would have closed the door to the bathroom." He said raising an eyebrow.

Harry couldn't believe he acted like everything was back to normal! It wasn't..Not to Harry. He had basically told Harry he was a weapon. A tool. He wouldn't care if Harry died.

"What do you what?" Harry said at last, though it was full of venom.

Snape narrowed his eyes before responding. "I wasn't sure if you had woken up yet. You went to bed rather late, throwing your tantrum last night." He said icily. "Don't be late for breakfast." He said turning around and a moment later Harry heard his door shut.

"Git." Harry said, leaning over and turning on the water for the morning shower.

--------------------------------

_Insufferable brat_. Severus walked down the stairs slightly angrier than he had been ten minutes ago. _The nerve of that boy. He just doesn't get it.. How can he expect to defeat the dark lord when he is so immature?...It__ shouldn't be his job to defeat a monster such as the dark lord.._ Said another voice in his head. Severus hated this one, it always contradicted what he wanted to think. _He is but a boy, and is acting as he should._

_big headed boy, always breaking the rules. Lazy, that what he is. _Snape thought stubbornly

_He never asked for this fame. It was thrust upon him. If he had to choose between loving parents and fame, you know which he would choose.._

_No good, just like his father..._

_You know that's not true,_ said the pesky little voice again_. He is nothing like the older Potter._

Snape sat down and picked up the morning paper. He re-read the front page several times without actually taking it in. Frustrated, he slammed the paper down and looked at the clock. 7:35.. Potter was late. He was never late before. With a frown, Severus watched the clock until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "You're late." He said.

-----------------------------------

Harry didn't say anything as he took his seat. He knew he was late. He meant to be late, just to get on Snape's nerves.

"Why are you late?" Snape said, Harry looked up and met his stare. "It's obviously not because you took extra time to do your hair. It still looks as if it's never seen a comb in its entire life." Harry gave him another glare and looked back down at his plate. Snape stayed silent for a couple of moments. "I expect an answer Potter."

Harry once again looked up to glare then looked back down. "The silent treatment, Potter?" Snape said smirking. "One would think the golden boy would be above such childish behavior."

This made Harry even more mad. G_olden boy..Like I picked out the damn name for myself._ But still, Harry did not respond. Nor did he respond when Snape insulted his father (big headed and arrogant just like your father...you think you are above the rules, just like your father...), or Sirius (this really tested him. He wanted nothing more to blast Snape to the next room.)

Snape rambled insults all through breakfast, but Harry had not said a word. He kept to his breakfast. The only reaction Snape got was Harry's red face and the eggs getting stabbed harder and harder as the meal went on. But no words. "For gods sake Potter! Say something!" Snape finally yelled, losing his cool (which we all know is rare for Snape..)

Harry smirked, put down his fork and looked Snape in the eyes. "Well well, aren't we in a mood." Harry said quietly and calmly. He then got up and walked to the stairs. He looked back at Snape and smirked one more time before heading up the stairs.

----------------------------

Severus was fuming as Harry walked up the stairs. He was half tempted to jinx the boy, just to get the smirk off his face_. The nerve! How dare he show such cheek!_ Severus fumed_. You're not mad at the cheek, Severus, you're mad that you couldn't get a rise out of him, something you've never had trouble doing before you trained him_ _to keep his cool._ That stupid voice again!

Severus half wondered whether he was insane, hearing two voices in his head arguing with each other. Once he asked Lily if she had any voices in her head that argued. She said giggled and said _Of course, Severus. That's a conscious. The good and bad side of your brain telling you what to do._ Severus' lips twitched at the memory. He missed Lily. He stupidly lost his temper and called her a 'mudblood' in his embarrassment. Since that day she never talked to him, nor had he ever used that detested word again. They didn't reconcile before she passed on either. He never forgave himself.

Severus shook his head out of his memories and remembered that he was suppose to be training Potter. Potter. Lily's son. Sometimes he had trouble remembering he had two parents. Perhaps he just ignored that fact.

--------------------------------

Harry opened the door to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He was smiling to himself, proud that he had gotten Snape to break his cool first. He had to tell someone. The only person who knew he was there that he could tell. Sirius.

Harry got out the mirror Sirius had sent him and looked at it for a moment. He smiled widely and said "Sirius." Instantly Sirius appeared in the mirror.

"Harry! how's it going with old Snivellius?" He asked Harry noticed he was fuller in the face and looked much more healthier.

"I hate it here, Sirius! Can't I go where you are?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Harry, I've asked Dumbledore, but he insist on you staying there. He says Snape's the best one to teach you this stuff." Sirius sounded bitter, and Harry was bitter. He wanted to stay with Sirius, not Snape.

"What if I don't want to learn this stuff? I don't want to train to beat Voldemort. I want to be a normal teenager!" the frustration came out in Harry's voice.

"I know, Harry. I want you to be a normal teenager too. But with Voldemort out there..." he trailed off looking thoughtful.

"What's Voldemort up to anyway? Snape won't tell me a thing, and the prophet doesn't say anything at all about Voldemort." Harry asked eagerly. He couldn't believe he didn't ask that first! its what he had been so eager about knowing!

"Did Snape tell you about the Order?" Harry nodded "Not much. We thought he would be returning to his old ways by now." Sirius smirked. "Thanks to you, though he can't, not yet."

Harry gasped in surprise. "Why me?"

"You weren't suppose to come out alive of that cemetery. You were suppose to die. But you didn't. His plan was to have this big comeback. Kill you, prove that there was nothing special about you, but you survived." There was something in Sirius' eyes Harry liked seeing from an adult. Pride.

"Yea, guess that didn't go according to plan then." Harry said smiling.

"Now he has to operate in secret. Right now he's trying to recruit followers again. But its difficult because he doesn't want the public to know he's back yet." Sirius smiled at Harry, then continued. "Dumbledore's also recruiting, but its difficult for him to. The prophet is painting him to be a nutter. You too. That and no one wants to believe he's back."

"I know. I've seen the paper everyday."

"And he's after something this time too." Sirius appeared to look around where ever he was at and leaned closer into the mirror. "A secret weapon he didn't have last time."

"What is it?" Harry wasn't sure why he was whispering, but he was.

"Potter!" Harry jumped up, knocking the mirror to the floor. "Did you forget we had training? Or do you think you are above continuing training?" Harry glared and picked up the mirror off the floor. "Stop being so vain. Come downstairs at once." Snape said dangerously.

Once Snape closed the door, Harry looked back to Sirius. "See? He's terrible."

"I know Kiddo. If he gets too bad, I'll come right there and put him straight." Sirius said with a smile, but Harry saw in his eyes he was serious.

"I can handle him." Harry said confidently. "I better go before he burst that vein in his forehead. See you later, Sirius."

"Bye Harry." Harry put the mirror on his desk and headed to the downstairs. He already had a shield up upon entering the room, and it was a good thing too. Snapethrew a hex as he was entering. Harry then threw one back at him and hit his mark. It was a stinging hex.

"Getter better, Potter." Snape said icily rubbing his chest where the hex hit him.

"Getting worse, Snape." He said coolly. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I will not have your cheek, Potter." he said. Harry just glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to address me as Sir, or professor?"

"Yes, you did." Harry said. "What are we going to be doing now?" He asked coolly. Snape glared at him a moment. _**"sir."**_

"Wandless magic. It is very complicated, and will no doubt be the most difficult magic you will attempt learn this summer." Harry ignored the little insults he was throwing at him in a not so obvious way. "Wandless Magic needs concentration, and real meaning behind it as you are learning. Eventually, IF you learn to do it properly, will will come easily."

Harry thought about this. Wandless magic would be cool. Especially to play pranks on people. He had played around with it, but so far only got to expelliarmus and a stinging hex that wasn't as strong as using his wand. "The easiest spell to do with wandless magic is surprisingly a summoning charm." Harry looked at Snape. He had just learned a summoning charm less than a year ago when he had to summon his broom for the first task. It had only taken him one day with A LOT of practice with Hermione.

"Concentrate on summoning this book out of my hands." Snape picked up a heavy book, smirking, and held it loosely in his hands. Harry put his wand into his back pocket. "Concentrate. Close your eyes if it helps." Snape said. He was purely in teacher mode.

Harry didn't close his eyes, just concentrated. "Accio book." The book flew up for a second and Harry was so surprised he let go of the concentration and the book dropped..on Snape's foot.

"Potter!" Snape growled.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" harry said defensively. He really hadn't, but he still couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"I'm sure." Snape glared at him. "Let me show you how to properly do it." Snape handed the book to Harry and Harry held it like Snape had. "Accio book." The book rose, then fell...painfully on Harry's foot, just as it had on Snape's. Harry jumped up and grabbed his foot. He glared at Snape as Snape smirked triumphantly.

"If that's how it's done, I did it right the first time." Harry muttered, still glaring at Snape. "And you said I was being immature.."

"Enough with the games," Snape said silkily with a smirk. "You're here to learn, not play." Harry let his still hurting foot fall to the ground as Snape picked up the book. "If you can get this book from me this time, I'll take you to headquarter's." Harry looked at Snape disbelievingly. "However, the book has to land in your hands, and you only have this one try." Snape smirked Evily. "Good Luck, Potter."

"I don't need luck, Snape." He said and he concentrated very hard. Then an idea popped into his head. Snape didn't say he had to use Accio. He smiled at Snape, then _"Expelliarmus!"_ The book flew out of Snape's hands, and Harry jumped in the air to catch it.

"So when are we going?" Harry asked, smiling proudly.

"You were suppose to use Accio." Snape said sourly.

"That's wasn't in the terms. You said the book had to land in my hands. The book is in my hands." He said smirking. "Should have specified if you didn't want me to use a different spell. I've sone my part, now do yours."

"I'll have to speak with the headmaster." Snape said stiffly. He studied Harry for a moment. Harry smiled wider as his eyes narrowed. "You would have done well in Slytherin. You are quite the manipulater, Potter. Who knew-"

"The Golden boy should have been put into such a dark house ya ya I know." He said. Harry had thought the same thing several times. He noticed Snape looking at him strangly.

"I didn't say should have, Potter." He said, and Harry's smile faltered. "Listening is quite a handy tool." Snape's eyes locked onto Harry's and for the life of him, Harry couldn't look away. He was a master at occlumency, so it didn't worry him too much. "What do you mean by 'should have,' Potter?"

"I-I-well, the ha- You're reading to much into what I said. It was worded wrong." Harry said. The last person he wanted to know he was almost put in slytherin was Snape. He didn't even tell Ron or Hermione.

"You know Potter, the hat did take an awfully long time to place you. Did it perhaps attempt to put you into Slytherin?" Snape raised an eyebrow, and at Harry's horrified face, he smirked. "The Golden Gryffindor, almost put into my house? Imagine what a stir that would have caused."

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor! Not stupid, evil, Slytherin." Harry said. "Dumbledore said it was our choices that makes us who we are, not what house we are placed in!"

"Temper, Potter." Snape said mockingly. "I'm surprised Weasley has stayed friends with you..I know how much he hates my house. Oh, but he doesn't know, does he, Potter?"

"He wouldn't care." Harry said, but not quite believing it. He knew Ron would eventually accept it, but after a couple of months of fighting.

"Really?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow. "This is the same Weasley that didn't talk to you for months last year for being entered into a contest of life and death...The same Weasley who didn't believe you in the first place that you did not enter yourself?" He asked.

"He stuck by me when he found out a was a parselmouth. Even when the whole school was against me!" harry defended his best friend.

"Yes, he did. He was younger, was he not? Shouldn't he mature and stick by your side even more so? Do you really think he would?" Snape asked harry.

"How would you even know what a friend is? I bet you've never even had a true friend!"

"It so happens, I have, Potter. She was the best friend I ever had." He said. harry noticed some type of emotion in Snape's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had shown.

"She?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Potter. She." He said. standing up straight. "You have a best friend who is a girl, do you not?"

"Yes.." Harry said slowly. "Did she go to Hogwart's with you?" Harry asked. He felt like something should be clicking in his head, but nothing was. He felt like it was right there on the tip of his brain..

"Of course She did Potter!" Snape snapped. "You can't have a best friend if you don't see them often."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Snape studied harry for a moment. "No." He said at last. "She has passed on."

"Wait a second..." Harry thought about this. His aunt Petunia and said something about Snape being nice to him because of Lily...but Snape called her a Mudblood...Surely he wouldn't call his best friend that. He thought of the memory...his mother looked hurt. At the time he thought it was just the name..But now.."My mum?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Potter. Your mother!" Snape snapped.

"But you called her a Mudblood!" harry said, well it sounded more like a screech.

"Yes Potter, and it cost me her friendship!" He yelled. Hary thought he looked a bit deranged all of a sudden. "Now go wash up for lunch. Not another word on the subject!" He said, turning around and leaving the room. Harry was still in shock. His mum and his most hated professor were best friends in school.

What if he hadn't called her that and ruined their friendship? Would she still have fallen in love with his father? Best friends fall for eachother all the time. Ron and Hermione looked like they were about to. Would he have been born? Would he be Snape's son? Harry shuddered at the thought. He shook his head and walked out of the front room.

----------------------------------------------------------

So end Chap 6...and once again..if anyone knows how to translate German into English..Let me know!

Next Chap?? Trip to the Headquarters! How fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7...

------------------------

Harry ran anxiously into the dining room Saturday morning. Dumbledore had agreed to let Harry go to headquarters that day, much to Severus' disappointment, Harry knew. "Hey Professor!" Harry said enthusiastically.

Snape looked up from his paper and glared at the boy. "Potter." He said, his voice dripping with acid.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Harry said, spreading jam on his toast. Harry had forgiven Snape for what he had said, mainly because it wasn't Snape's fault Voldemort had wanted to kill him. (hehe)

"Its raining." Snape said continuing to read his paper. It said Potter was still missing. Some believed him to be dead yesterday, but Dumbledore had told a reporter he was alive and well.

"Yes, but still." Harry was so happy to go see his friends and god father that the rain didn't matter. "When are we leaving?"

"After your morning lesson." Snape said taking a sip of his tea. Harry smiled. He knew Snape was less than excited to go to headquarters. "Dumbledore believes it is alright to tell your..friends..you are staying here for the summer."Snape sounded like he disagreed with this.

"Ok." Harry said, with a piece of toast in his mouth. Snape made a face behind his paper. Harry swallowed then said "how long are we staying for?"

"Until I see fit to leave." Harry scowled. He hated it when Snape gave him answers like this.

----------------------------------

Snape watched as Harry hugged Sirius Black with disgust. The joy this man brought to Harry was so unlike the misery he had caused Severus in school. "How's he treating you, Harry?" He heard Black ask. He watched the boy closely. He frowned slightly as he looked at his godfather's face.

"Fine, Sirius." Harry said, than smiled again. "I'm learning loads." He said. Severus lips twitched. The certainly had learned a lot. He wasn't as dense as Severus had previously thought. _Perhaps top of his classes when he gets back_, _even better than Granger. _

_"_Snape,_" _Severus looked at Black with hate and malice. Potter was gone, probably upstairs.

"Yes, Black?" He asked smirking.

"How is Harry doing?" He asked with malice towards Snape.

Snape smirked wider. "Better than you or his father had ever done, I assure you." He saw the anger on Black's face and it pleased him. "I didn't know how well he would do, being James' son. He, however has inherited Lily's brains, Thank Merlin." He said quietly, his words like silk wrapping around Sirius, touching every raw nerve of his.

"You were always jealous of James. He had more brains than you, better looks, and most importantly, he had Lily." Severus snorted and had his mask of indifference on. On the outside he looked like he could care less, but on the inside, he wanted to rip Black apart. What he said was true. Not about being Jealous of James for being smarter or better looking, James wasn't smarter, and looks didn't get you anywhere. He was right about Lily.

"I have no reason to be jealous, Black. Look where James is now. Not a place I would be envious of being, I assure you." Severus walked back outside to get some air, leaving a fuming Sirius. What he had said was uncalled for, but he did such things when his temper got better of him. _It is a nice day for a walk._ Severus decided.

---------------------------------

"Harry!" Hermione rushed into his arms at once. He hugged her fiercely and she hugged him just as fiercely. "You're ok!" She said letting go and looking him up and down.

"Yea, i'm fine Mione." .

"Hey mate," Ron said coming in. "how's training going?" He asked flopping down on the bed.

"It's going well. Learning a lot." Harry looked at his two friends. They were both sitting on the bed now a distance apart, each pretending it was normal when they had sat close on the couches at Hogwarts without any problems.

"What are you learning?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"last week I learned Wandless magic, well some. I still have a bit to learn." He said smiling slightly. "I learned Occlumency, i've been brewing potions every day, and getting better at that too." He thought for a moment. "We duel often, and i've beat him even!"Harry beat Snape yesterday. "i've done all my homework too."

"Wow Harry! I wish I could go with you!" Hermione said.

"Hermione! That's not a summer vacation! It's torture!" Ron said gaping at her.

"Oh Ron. Look how much Harry is learning!"

There were two pops and Harry quickly got out his wand and pointed it at Fred and George. "Whoa, Harry. Just us." Fred said. Harry put his wand back up his sleeve (another thing he learned from Snape) and muttered a quick apology.

"I see you're training hard." George said, a smile playing on his lips. "Mum says to come down for tea."

"And to dote on Harry, but she didn't say that." Fred said winking at Harry.

They all went downstairs to find Sirius, Mrs Weasley, and Snape sitting at the table. "What's Snape doing here?" Asked Ron quietly. Harry just looked at him.

"Come sit down," Said Ms. Weasley gently. "Harry, would you like something to snack on before dinner?"

"No thanks, Ms. Weasley. I ate before I got here." He said smiling at her.

"You sure, dear, you look a bit peaky." She put a hand on his forehead and he stole a look at Snape. He glared at her back at her comment.

"No, i'm fine, thanks" He said sitting down next to Sirius and Ron.

"Harry, when are you leaving?" Sirius asked him.

"When it seems fit." Harry said in a mocking voice of Snape. Sirius and Harry laughed, Snape rolled his eyes, Ron and Hermione looked confused and Ms. Weasley shook her head.

Tea was served and they all sat laughing (except Snape) about Sirius' stories of James trying to get Lily to fall for him. Harry noticed Snape's vein on his forehead seemed to grow larger ever time another story was told, and soon Harry wondered whether Sirius was doing it on Purpose.

"And at one time, she had a best friend that was in Slytherin, who liked her.. a lot. He was a slimy git, and no one saw why they were friends. Lily was one of those people who took pity on worthless people. James eventually convinced her he was bad news, and they never talked again." He said with a smirk. Now Harry knew he did it on purpose. He knew Snape was angry, but holding it in. He recognized the signs. The vein, Snape's knuckles turning white, and Harry knew if he looked under the table, his leg would be shaking.

"I'm guessing he actually thought she could be interested in him too. If you saw this guy, you would know he wasn't much of a looker, and his personality isn't so great either. But like I said, she took pity on him." They all laughed again, except Harry and of course Snape.

Harry excused himself from the table, saying he needed to go to the bathroom. Harry did go into the bathroom, but to wash his face. It helped to clear his thoughts. Harry couldn't believe how Sirius talked that way about Snape and Lily's friendship like that, right in front of Snape too. No one knew he was talking about Snape, but Harry did, and it made Harry loose some respect for Sirius, just as he did for his dad.

"You ok, Harry?" Sirius stood at the doorway and Harry looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked looking back at the sink. His hands were on the sides, and he leaned on the pearly white sink.

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Talk about Snape's friendship with my mum like that?"

"How'd you know I was talking about Snape?" Sirius asked with slight surprise. "Oh I see. You and Snape getting to be real pals, huh?" He said darkly.

"No, but I know how my dad use to treat him, and i'm assuming you did the same." Harry stood up straight and turned to his godfather. "Its not right to bully someone, Sirius." Harry knew this from his cousin and his friends.

"We didn't bully him, Harry. We were just having some fun, that's all." Sirius tried to explain. "It wasn't that big of a deal, and we stopped when we grew up a little." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We were just kids."

"I'm a kid, and I don't pick on people for fun." Harry said defiantly.

Sirius removed his hand and stared at Harry with shock on his face. "Why are you standing up for Snape, Harry? He's a git. You said it yourself he's terrible."

Harry didn't have an answer for him. He didn't know why he was. Snape had always been rude to him, but it still wasn't right. "It's not right. You said you were kids, but then you say what you said downstairs, and its the same thing." Harry finally said.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs, and Harry went into the hallway. "Tea times over." Hermione said. Her and Ron stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Oh." Harry said. He was aware of the slight awkwardness in the air. "Wanna play exploding snap?" Ron and Hermione nodded their heads, and with one last look at Sirius, Harry headed into Ron's bedroom.

----------------------------------

"We were left alone with Snape!" Ron said as soon as the door closed to the bedroom. "Sirius got up right after you, and my mum left to send an owl right after him." Ron explained.

"It was awkward. I could almost feel the hate rolling off of Snape." Hermione said.

"What's he doing here anyway? There isn't an order meeting."

"He's with me." Harry said quietly. Ron and Hermione looked at him. Ron had his mouth hanging open and Hermione had her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said. "You have to stay with professor Snape? How terrible!"

"Its not really that bad. I'm learning loads with him." Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"But its Snape!" Ron said. "How could Dumbledore put you there? He's going to hand you to You-Know-who the first chance he gets!"

"No he won't, Ron. Dumbledore trusts him." Hermione said, though not sounding so convinced herself.

"Harry, I can't believe you actually went with him."

"I didn't really have a choice, Ron. Dumbledore sent me there and besides, its better than the Dursley's."

"I think he's gone mental, Hermione." Ron said. "Harry, there's no way Snape can be better then the Dursley's! It's Snape!"

"Well it is. I don't have to do my homework in secret, he's teaching me magic I wouldn't ever learn at school, he's teaching me things that aren't magic, but still important. I get my own room that is actually mine. He's still sarcastic and we fight, but its not that bad..Really!" Harry added when his two friends looked doubtful.

"Well, I suppose he can teach you alot." Hermione said uncertainly. "And if you're ok with staying there, then, so are we." Ron gave her a look that plainly said speak for yourself.

With a stern look from Hermione he said, "Well, its you're head." Ron finally said.

"So what's been going on here?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Well, not much, actually. Me and Hermione and have been cleaning. This house wasn't all that livable when we moved in here."

"Yes and they have order meetings too. We're not allowed in because we're too young." Hermione said matter of factly. "But we do get some information from the extendable ears Fred and George invented."

"Extendable ears? What are those?"

Hermione pulled out an ear looking thing and handed it to Harry. "See? The ear goes to wherever you want to listen in on."

"Wow. This is genius." Harry said examining the ear. There was a knock at the door than Ginny came in.

"Hey Harry." She said closing the door again. "Mum made me recheck my room for doxy's. I fell asleep." She said grinning and sitting on the bed. "So where have you been?"

"Snape's." Ron said and Ginny looked at Harry with horror. "Don't bother telling him how horrible it is, we already did." Ron said and Ginny continued to stare at Harry.

"So, you excited about school starting again?"

For the rest of the visit they played exploding Snap, and talked about their homework. Hermione had written far more than assigned, and Ron was only done with half of his homework. Ginny hadn't even started.

"Time to go, Harry." Sirius called from the bottom of the stairs. A sudden screech of mud-bloods get out of my house! Filth in this house! Harry got out his wand but was stopped by Ron and Hermione.

"Its a portrait, Harry. Not a real person." Hermione explained. Harry opened the door and peeked out to find Sirius running up the stairs and yelling at the picture to shut up. He got the curtains closed and turned to face Harry.

"Dear old mum." He said shaking his head.

"That's your mother?" Harry asked with a genuine shock.

"Yea, she was never very fond of me, though. She didn't think I carried myself like a pure-blood. Getting sorted into gryffondor didn't help either." He said smiling. "This is the House of Black. Should've mentioned that earlier." Sirius just laughed and walked Harry downstairs. They all said their goodbye's and Harry left with Snape.

----------------------------------

Snape grabbed Harry's arm to apperate back to his house. Harry could tell he was angry from today's visit from the way he slammed the front door and every other door he went through. Harry considered going to bed, but he wasn't tired, and it wasn't yet 10. Snape was in his rooms, and Harry decided he would calm him down...although he didn't know how.

--------------------------------------

Severus was in his rooms puring himself another drink of muggle scotch in a glass with ice. It got him extremely smashed extremely fast. He was fuming from the visit. From Sirius saying how well James and his Lily went together, how his friendship with Lily was based on pity. It wasn't. him and Lily were friends before they stepped foot in Hogwarts.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, but he didn't answer it. He didn't want to see the spawn of the perfect couple right now. The door opened and Severus let out a sigh. "You are aware I didn't say come in because I didn't want you to come in?" He asked as the boy entered.

"Yes. But I never want you to come in my room and you never give me a choice." He said with a smile. Severus scowled at him. "I know what Sirius said was..well I know it hurt you." Harry said quietly. Snape didn't say anything, so he went on. "I'm sorry for what he said, and I told him not to say things like that."

"I don't need you to say anything on my behalf Potter." He spat at the boy. Harry flinched slightly. "I am perfectly capable of handling Black on my own."

"It's not like that. I'm not your defender or anything, it just wasn't right. After all these years he still-"

"What did you tell him, Potter?" Snape said dangerously. He didn't want Black to know how much he had cared for Lily. Cared for her more than a friend.

"Just that it wasn't right for him to do that sort of thing. Bullying was wrong." Harry said, sitting down on the floor with his legs out and his arms in back of him , holding him up.

"And how did he react?" Severus drank all of the scotch in the glass and poured some more.

"He said they were just kids having fun." Snape snorted and took another drink. "I told him i'm a kid and I don't bully." Harry smiled. "He thought we were pals." Harry laughed and the corners of Snape's mouth twitched.

"Is that so?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Severus put his glass down on the table and looked at Harry as he nodded. "Would you like a drink, Potter?"

"I'm only 15." Harry said eying the professor. He must be drunk already.

"fifteen? I thought you were only 14?" He asked, looking at Harry still.

"Its 12:02. I've been 15 for two whole minutes."

"Well you must have at least a butterbeer to celebrate." He said getting up and getting Harry a butterbeer from a cabinet in his room.

"Thanks." Harry said when Snape handed him the bottle.

"A toast, Potter." Snape said before Harry took a drink. "To life, and the hope of a better one soon." Harry raised his glass and took a drink. They drank in silence for a moment and then Harry decided to do what he came in to do.

"Professor-"

"Call me Severus. Professor is so stiff." Harry knew he was drunk at this point.

"Er..Well I came in to give you this." Harry held out an object and Severus grabbed it to take a better look.

"What is this?" Harry didn't answer.

Severus looked at the picture in the beautiful frame. It was of Lily. His Lily. She looked like the picture was taken about a year after Hogwarts. She was spinning in a circle and laughing as the snow came down lightly on top of her. She stuck out her tongue trying to catch the snowflakes and laughing when she did. Severus looked up and saw Harry looking at him.

Severus cleared his throat and said "Thank you Potter. This picture means a lot to me."

"I thought it might." Harry said standing up again. "Well, goodnight professor, see you in the morning." Harry turned around and left the room, leaving Severus to look at his picture.

---------------------------------------------------

End of the chapter...Hoped you enjoyed, and I shall update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Haha..Life is great, isn't it? Well, for now :)

-----------------------------

"What's the weapon Voldemort wants?" Harry asked the next day at breakfast. He had been wondering about it since he talked to Sirius in the mirror but forgot at Headquarters. Sirius hadn't answered him in the mirror either.

Snape stopped reading from behind his paper."How many times have I told you not to say that name?" Snape asked sternly.

Harry scowled. "What's the weapon you-know-who is after?"

"What makes you think he is after a weapon at all?" Snape asked Cooley. He didn't know how Potter knew the dark Lord was after something. _Most likely Black told him_. Snape thought. He didn't know whether to be glad that Potter at least knew, or irritated at Black for disobeying Dumbledore's orders.

"Is there a weapon?" Harry asked. Snape hesitated for a brief second. "Honesty is the best policy" Harry said quietly.

"Indeed it is, Potter." Snape said, but didn't elaborate. Harry knew from his avoiding to answer the question that there was a weapon.

"What is the weapon?" Harry asked again. There was a forced patience in his voice.

"You're too nosy for your own good, Potter. Just like your father." Harry rolled his eyes. He was use to Snape throwing out insults about his dad now. Especially when he wanted to make Harry upset.

"That won't work. You insulting my dad." Harry said. "I can just find out from Sirius."

"If you could find out from Black, you would have done so, Potter." Snape pointed out. "You would not be asking me."

"I haven't talked to him lately." Harry lied. "It would be alot easier if you just told me right now."

"It doesn't concern you, Potter." Snape said icily.

"If Voldemort-"

"Potter-"

"If you-know-who is after a weapon, I think I should know about it." Harry said, his patience fading.

"and why is that?" Snape asked lowering his paper to look at the boy.

"You're training me to defeat him." Harry said. "Obviously i'm going to have a key role in his downfall. I think I should get all the information I can about what he's doing and what his plans are."

Snape studied the boy and thought the same thing. "I agree with you, Potter." Harry showed a look of surprise. _We'll have to work on the showing of emotion. _Snape thought briefly. "However, the headmaster does not wish you to know anything." Snape got up from the table and headed into the living room. It was time to start the morning lesson.

"Hold on." Harry said, following Snape. "Dumbledore doesn't want me to know?" He asked, obviously in disbelief. "why not?"

"It is time for our morning lesson, Potter." He said, his voice clearly said they were not going to discuss the matter any further. Harry threw a glare at Snape but let the matter drop..for now.

_"Legilimens!"_ Snape said suddenly, but Harry had blocked it His reflexes were getting better and better.

Harry smirked at the professor and he seemed satisfied with his reaction. "Legilimens!" Harry shouted, taking Snape by surprise. Harry saw his mom and Snape hanging out at a creek laughing when they were teenagers. He saw the way Snape looked at his mom and pulled out of Snape's head. Harry saw it in his eyes, even if it was the briefest second. Snape really loved her.

"Did she know you loved her?" Harry asked Snape, looking him in the eyes.

Snape's angry expression softened a bit and stared at Harry before answering. "Do I look like the type of man to spew off feelings, Potter?" there was a bitterness in his voice that Harry was sure wasn't directed toward him.

Harry had thought quite a bit about his mother and Snape's friendship since he had found out about it, and one thing always nagged at him. The 'what ifs' of Snape and his mum. "If you wouldn't have called her..that, do you think you would have gone out?" Harry asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know the answer to that question or not.

After a moment of silence, Snape opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and turned away from Harry, walking out of the room. Harry could tell by his walk he was angry. _How strange that I can tell from his walk alone he is angry.._Harry thought.

-------------------------

Snape walked to his bedroom. He was _not_ going to have that conversation with Potter. of course him and Lily would have most likely dated. _If I didn't call her a mudblood, or made friends with the other aspiring deatheaters_. He thought bitterly. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door. He looked at the picture of Lily Potter had given him and a reluctant smile came upon his lips as tears sprang into his eyes. He still loved her and doubted he would ever stop. Not until his dying day. _Not even then will my love and hurt go away_.

--------------------------------------

Harry heard the door slam to Snape's room and let out a sigh. He pushed too far. Harry walked out of the room, down the hall, and stopped outside of Snape's door. He didn't hear anything inside, but knew Snape was silent. He knocked on the door, and when he didn't hear a response from inside, slowly opened the door. "Potter, I don't recall giving you permission to come in." Snape said acidly. He stood facing the wall, one arm on the shelf above the empty fireplace.

Always the same tone with me, Harry thought. He didn't think he would ever convince Snape he wasn't what Snape thought he was. He wasn't an attention seeking celebrity. _Why do I even care how Snape talks to me? _"You don't?" Harry asked. "You must be losing your memory, Professor. I would get that checked if I were you." Harry said smiling.

Snape turned around and Harry saw the slight twitching of the corners of Snape's lips. "What do you want?" He asked with out the malice.

"I came to apologize." Snape snorted and once again faced the wall. "I shouldn't have asked you that." Harry wished Snape would look at him. "The past is the past, and should be left there." Snape Snorted again. "What?" Harry asked, his voice going up a notch.

"The past is there for a reason, Potter. Do not think all of it should be forgotten. Learn from the mistakes you make." his voice was off in the distance, and Harry was sure if he could see his eyes, they would be also. "think about choices you make in the present so you won't regret your past."

Harry didn't say a word. Just looked curiously at the professor, wondering if he had gotten into the fire whiskey again.

------------------------------------------

Dinner was a quiet affair, neither saying a word to each other. Harry glanced at Snape occasionally, and Snape glanced at Harry occasionally, but there was nothing either of them could think to say.

"Professor." Harry said while Snape read a book in the living room later that night.

"Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his book.

"Want to play a game of wizards chess?" Harry had never really been good at Wizard's Chess, but he was bored, and wanted company. He was sure reading every night was going to drive him mad before school was in session. Hermione would have been proud.

Snape looked up from his book and studied the boy standing in front of him. The one he had gotten to know over the summer. He knew Potter's habits, such as he averted his eyes to the right when he lied, left when he didn't know what to say. He never put his hand to his hair trying to mess it up, instead trying to smooth it down. He bit his bottom lip when he had a question, and when he was uncertain of himself.

"I suppose." Snape said, though he did want to play a game. He use to play when he went to Hogwarts, but stopped after he graduated. They were children games, as every one of the death eater's had told him.

Severus got up and got out his old Wizard's chess set. It was on top of the bookshelf, and with quick cleaning spell, it looked good as new. "Go first." He said once all the pieces were put in the right spot.

"School starts in couple of weeks, Potter." Snape said suddenly during the second game. He had won the first.

"Yea, I know." Harry said as he watched his knight getting beat up by Snape's queen. "So are we going to go back to hating each other?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we've been civil to eachother. How's it going to be when we get back to school?"

"Potter, let me explain something to you." He shifted into a more comfortable position. "When people are in seclusion, such as we are in currently, they find it easier to get along because it is far easier to get along than it is to fight." A pause. "Once we go back into Hogwarts, where there are other people, your friends, I will no doubt return to being the 'greasy haired git' and you will...well...you will..."

"No, I won't. I wasn't what you thought, or think I am. You know I'm not." Harry said fiercely. "I'm different. You see what you want to see. Just because I look like my father, doesn't mean I am like him."

Snape looked at the boy, slightly surprised. He hadn't expected that. "You do not believe you come off as arrogant?" Snape asked. "You have broken many school rules, yet you get rewarded. For instance, in your first year, you went after the stone, even though it was past curfew. You were rewarded with many house points. Second year, you did not follow the instructions to stay in your dorms. Third year you went to the shrieking shack, which is out of bounds, and last year, well, you stole from my private stores."

"First of all, I thought" _you_ "someone was going to get the stone, and I was right. If that mirror wasn't there, Quirrel would have gotten it. Second year, Ginny was in the chamber, and I knew the entrance. I couldn't just let her die in there. Third year, Sirius dragged Ron into the whomping willow, and I wasn't going to leave him there, either. Last year, I did not steal anything from your stores...I got my gillyweed from somewhere else." He finished in one breath.

"I see." Snape said. The chess game they were playing was forgotten and Snape studied the boy in front of him.

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Harry said suddenly and got out of his chair. Snape stared at the retreating back of Harry Potter.

-----------------------

Once inside his room Harry flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't tired, and he didn't want to go to bed. There was a knock on the door, and decided to not say anything, just to see if Snape would walk in. He wasn't disappointed. "Potter, you are not even under the covers."

"I was waiting for you to tuck me in." Harry said, trying not to smile. He failed.

"You will be waiting a very long time, Potter," Snape said, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"Why do you call me Potter all the time? Why not by my first name?" Harry asked, looking over at Snape. He was leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You do not like your surname?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its not that, but how many people do you know address people living with them by their last names? Unless you're hired help-"

"I get your point, Potter." Snape said.

"But you just called me Potter again."

"I am aware of that." Snape strolled into the bedroom and sat down on the corner of the desk. "Why do you wish for me to call you Harry?"

"It just seems normal. I'm not really in school, and when you say Potter, I think it reminds you of my dad." Harry told the professor.

"Indeed?" He asked, raising his eyebrow once again.

"Indeed." Harry mocked him. He laughed when the extra pillow from his bed he put on his desk flew at his head.

"Very well. I shall call you..Harry..you, however, shall still call me Professor or sir. Is that understood?"

"Well actually, you said last night I could call you Severus. I'm going to hold you to that." Harry smiled at the man now standing at the door. He was looking at Harry as if to say 'I dare you to call me that, and see how fast you get hexed'

---------------------------------------

The next morning, Severus found himself once again, talking to Albus by means of the fire. "Albus, I assure you Potter is learning what he needs to know." He had agreed to call him Harry, but he did not wish to see the headmaster's smug look once he heard Severus call him Harry.

"And you have not shared any information with him?"

"No, Albus." Snape said. He was slightly irritated. That had been the third time that comversation he had been asked that.

"Severus-"

"That was the third time you asked that, Albus." Severus said. "Do not ask it again. My answer will not change."

"Very well, Severus." Albus said. "How was the trip to headquarters?"

"It went fine. Black was as enjoyable as ever." Severus said. "Albus, I hink Potter should know what the dark lord is up to. If he was the one to..defeat...him, don' t you beleive he should be getting all the information he can?" Severus used the same argument Potter had with him.

He could see the Headmaster work out that reason. "Severus, I stand by my decision." severus let out a breath and shook his head.

"You know, headmaster, once he finds out everything you've been with holding, he'll feel bery betrayed. He will do something rash. He is not known for being level headed."

"Severus, I will not change my mind." Albus said firmly. "I must go now. I have other business to attend to. Good day, Severus."

"Good day, headmaster."Severus decided to tell Harry exactly what the dark Lord was up to, despite Dumbledore's warnings not to. He just didn't know when he would tell him.

----------

Severus heard Potter coming down the stairs for breakfast and left for the dining room. Potter was already sttting at the table, putting fruit onto his plate.

"Morning." Harry said when he saw Severus.

"Good morning." Severus said, thought he didn't feel like it was a very good morning. There was a storm brewing outside and Severus hated the rain. "We're taking a break today. You may study if you wish, however you are not required to."

"Oh, ok." Harry said, mildly surprised. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be in my lab all day."

"Can I come?" Harry asked, surprising Severus.

"You wish to come?"

"Well obviously. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?"

"Cheek, Potter." Severus said.

"Can I come?" Harry asked again.

"Do you really need my permission for that sort of thing?" Severus said. The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched Harry's face grow slightly alarmed when he got the meaning of what Severus just said.

"I meant can I come in the lab." Harry said, quite calmly, Severus had to admit.

"I'd rather you not. Its not a potion ingredient I will be needing."

Harry's face grew more red. "Can I go into the lab with you to make potions?" Harry chose his words carefully.

The corners of Severus mouth twitched again. "Yes, I suppose you can." Severus got up and headed to the lab. He heard Harry following from behind.

---------------------------

They worked for hours, neither speaking, both working on numerous potions. Severus watched Harry as he worked on his potions, and noticed he really got how to do them. He understood there were more to potions than following instructions in a book. Harry looked up and saw Severus looking at him.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked.

"No. I was merely observing." Snape said and went back to his own potion.

------------------------------------

It was nearly one in the morning by the time Severus and Harry got out of the lab and had eaten. Harry's eyes were drooping as he ate, and Severus was also feeling quite tired. "I think it is time for bed, Harry." Severus said, putting his plate in the sink.

"Yea, I agree." Harry didn't seem too surprised by Severus saying his name for the first time. He got up, put his plate in the sink and headed towards the stairs.At the bottom, he stopped, turned around and smiled. "Goodnight, Severus." He quickly hurried up the stairs before Severus could hit him with any type of hex.

---------------------------------

------------------------------

The end. Sorry it took so long, but i am taking care of my aunt. She just had a mastectomy done..Next chapter up soon i hope :)

thanks to all of those who reviewed last Chapter too! I love ya!

oh and can somebody answer this for me? Does Harry ever ask Snape why he doesn't insult his mom in the books? I can't remember if it was in a fic or the books.


	9. Chapter 9

The next chapter in this story of mine...

-----...---...-----

Severus was awoken by the sudden sharp pain on his left forearm. "Damn." He said getting up and pulling on his robes quickly. The Dark Lord didn't like to wait. He walked quickly into Harry's room and shook him roughly. The boy quickly got up and whipped out his wand. _Well prepared_.."Potter, put your wand down and get to the closet. I have to go."

"Why?" He said sleepily, but moving towards the closet none the less. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I have to go, Potter." He said a tad impatiently. Once Potter was safely in the closet, Severus made sure the room was locked so no one could enter it, even if they blew off the door. He didn't have time to hide Potter's stuff.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" Severus said as he bowed down to kiss the hems of the Dark Lord's robes.

"Yess, Severus. Have you found out where Potter is?" There was a warning in his voice telling Severus he better know the answer, the correct answer.

"Not exactly, my lord. He is out of the country, I have not yet found out which country he is in." Severus lied easily. Voldemort studied him for a moment.

"Why did you not come to me with this information, Severus? Why am I finding out about this now?" He asked dangerously.

"I wished to find out more about the whereabouts of the boy, my Lord.I thought perhaps it would be better to come to you with more information."

"You should have come to me to decide that, Severuss."

"Yes, My Lord." Severus bowed again.

"You are correct, though, Severus. I am not satisfied with this information." Sseverus waited for him to go on. "You know the punishment for disappointing me?"

"Yes, My Lord, I do." Severus prepared himself for the Cruciatus that was sure to come.

---------------------...------------------

Severus walked into his house and immediately plopped himself on the couch. _I wish I had an elf to bring me something to drink. _Severus thought bitterly, getting up once again to get a drink of water in the kitchen. A pain reliever potion wouldn't work to relieve any type of pain he was in, the dark lord had tweaked the spell a bit to make sure the pain would be worse, if anyone were to take any type of reliever. Even Muggle pills would not work.

The cold water slid down his throat, filling up his stomach, quenching his thirst. He hated the one he had to call Lord. He hated him more than any else. More than James Potter. Potter. Harry was in the secret compartment and probably wanted out. It was nearly time for breakfast to start.

-------------...------------

Harry heard the door opening. It was what woke him up. He listened to the movements and sighed with relief when he recognized the movements as Snape's. He pictured him moving into the front room, sitting down, ( he heard the leather as pressure was applied to it.) Then after just a minute later, Harry pictured him walking into the kitchen, getting a cup out of the cupboard, and turning on the tap. Harry even heard the soft clinking of the glass as it was put in the sink. He heard him walking up the stairs, into Harry's room and Harry got up off the couch he was sleeping on to the door.

He saw the look of surprise on Snape's face and smiled. Snape never showed any type of emotion except anger. "Potter. What are you doing? What if I was someone else?" He was tired and didn't want to deal with Potter's stupidness.

"I knew it was you. I recognized the way you moved." Harry said. "What did he say?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at the boy. _The audacity of him_. "Potter, that is none of your concern."

"You said yourself I should have information. Did Dumbledore tell you not to tell me what happens between you and Voldemort?"

Severus was too tired to yell at Potter for using the Dark Lord's name. "No, Potter. He did not."

"You said you would call me Harry."

Severus had enough of talking to the boy. Potter. Harry. What does it matter what he calls him? "Fine. _**Harry**_. Go back to sleep. We'll resume this conversation in three hours time." Severus walked out, and didn't see Harry's smile.

------------...-----------

Harry wasn't tired. So instead of going back to sleep as instructed, he went downstairs to practice his wandless magic.

Harry started with a simple silencing spell. "Reducto!" Harry shouted and watched as the vase shouted to pieces. "Reparo!" the vase was put back together. This went on (with different spells) until Harry was sweating and out of breath.

"Well well, Potter-"

"Harry" he said, turning around to grin at the professor who looked a lot better after the sleep. He noticed Severus' jaw tightened a bit.

"That's not my name." Severus said with a slight smirk. "I think you are a bit confused."

"Oh, right. You're **_Severus_**. Sorry 'bout that, **_Severus_**." Harry said, emphasizing Severus. Harry received a glare, but before Severus could say anything, Harry said "So what did you-know-who say?"

Severus decided to ignore Harry calling him by his first name. "He wants to know where you are." Severus said, sitting down on the couch. "He wants me to find out."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, sitting in a chair across from the couch.

"I've told him you are out of the country. I am to find out acutely which country you are in."

"If you tell him a random country, he'll go there looking for me, right?"

"I have no doubt he will." Severus said wearily. He saw harry thinking about this. He knew Potter himself would willingly to go to the dark lord if it meant saving more lives. That is why he was training him to defeat him.

"He'll kill more people for no reason trying to look for me." Harry said.

"It's a possibility he might no go to that country. If I tell him him you are heavily guarded under the protection of Dumbledore's magic, he might not even bother to go."

"I think he'll go no matter what." Harry said, looking at a small burn on the coffee table. "He can touch me now without causing himself pain."

Severus thought of what to say. Dumbledore had told him how Lily's sacrifice had made it impossible for the Dark Lord to touch Potter until last year when the Dark Lord took Harry's blood. "You forget he is scared of Dumbledore, Harry. He is scared of his magic, of how powerful he is."

"Yea, maybe." Harry said, sounding defeated. "I just wish I knew how he was thinking, what he was doing, and what was he up to!" Harry's frustration was evident.

"Harry," Severus said slowly. Harry looked up at him, green eyes locked on black. "The Dark Lord is after something." He was confirming Potter's belief. "The reason he wished to kill you."

Harry was on full alert now. He was finally going to know why Voldemort is after him. "what is it?" Harry asked anxiously. He watched impatiently as Severus thought of something to say.

"Do you know what a prophecy is?"

"Yes. I do take divination." Harry was growing impatient he wanted to know.

"There was one made about you and the Dark Lord. I'm not sure exactly what it says, only that is the reason he went after you all those years."

"A prophecy?" Harry said. "A prophecy made him come after me and kill my parents?" He got up and paced the room back and forth. "Does Dumbledore know what this prophecy says?"

"Yes, he does. However, he does not wish you to know about the prophecy, it would be unwise to ask him for details." Severus said sternly. Harry stopped pacing and looked at him. It was a moment before he nodded in understanding, silently saying he wouldn't ask Dumbledore anything about the prophecy. He didn't look to the right, so Severus knew he wasn't lying.

"What else is he doing?" asked Harry, a forced calm in his voice.

"He is gaining more death eaters by means of blackmail, the Imperious, any way he can. He is also reaching out to dark creatures like giants-"

"Not all giants are dark creatures."

Severus jaw tightened a bit before he went on. "werewolves, I know not all werewolves are dark creatures either." Severus said when he saw Harry's mouth open to argue. "he is also trying to work with dementors."

"dementors?" Harry repeated. "Dumbledore was right then. And Fudge is doing absolutely nothing to prevent this!" Harry started pacing again. "Where is the prophecy at?"

"There is a record of it in the ministry."

"Do you know exactly where its at?" Snape hesitated for just a moment, but that gave harry the answer he needed to know. "If you know where its at, then so does other deatheaters. He could get it. He has people working for him in the ministry, i'm sure."

"No one other than himself or you can touch that prophecy. They'll go mad if they lay one finger on it." Severus said, trying to reassure Harry. "and the dark Lord is not going to stroll into the ministry when they do not believe he is back."

"So no one can get it for him?"

"No."

"Do you think he'll take the chance to go get it at night when no one is there?"

"The order gaurds it at night." Severus said. He saw the flaw in telling this to Harry as soon as it left his mouth.

"He'll kill them! He'll kill them trying to get to the prohecy!"

"Harry calm down. The order knows plenty of magic and are powerful wizards. All of them, I assure you." Severus said, but Harry did not calm down.

"Let's go get it! We can get it, i'll destroy it and he'll never hear it, he'll never know hat it truly says. I will. It will be my advantage. You know I need all of the advantages I can get, Severus."

"Harry, the Hall of Prohecies ig big and there are millions of them in there. Not only yours. Think rationally!" Severus yelled. he was too wound up to care that Harry had used his name. "Think boy! If the Dark Lord found out you tok the prophecy, there is no telling what lengnths he'll go to find you and kill you painfully."

"He's already trying to kill me, in case you didn't know that, Severus! The more I ruin his plans in the meantime, the more advantage i'll have when we meet again! I'll know what the prophecy says, he won't. i know what he's after, he doesn't know what i'm doing or that I know what is going on!"

"No, Harry. It is too dangerous for you to go waltzing into the department of mysteries trying to find this prophecy! It will give you an advantage, I know this. However, it is much too dangerous for a fifteen year old boy to attempt."

"I am not a regular fifteen year old boy! as much as I wish I was, i'm not. I have survived facing Voldemort by myself three times! I was younger then, and knew less magic. I can do this, Severus."

"Dumbledore would never let you." Snape said as if this solved all of the problem.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have let you tell me, but you did."

"Yes, I did. Don't make me regret it." He said dangerously.

"I'm going to get the prophecy. You're either with me, or you're not." harry said.

"I'm not." Severus said.

Harry thought that would be his answer. "Fine. I'll do it by myself." Harry went to walk to the door, but was stopped by Severus putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you can't go head in to this plan of yours. You have no idea where the ministry is, who will be guarding the prophecy, if the Dark Lord will have a deatheater there also, you have no idea where the prohecy is even if you do get to the all of prophecies." Severus said quietly.

"Then help me. You can find out all this information. We can work together to help defeat him Severus." Harry said, shaking Severus' hand off and walking towards his own bedroom. He needed time to think.

----------...--------------...-------------

Harry sat on his bed and thought of how to get the prophecy. he didn't know hwo he would do it, just that he would. with or without Severus. It wasn't until nine that night he thought of something. A conversation him and Severus had awhile back.

_"Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord may eventually try to get into your mind, to find out where you are at." _

_"But he won't be able to, right? I mean i've mastered occlumency." _

_"That is correct, I believe." _

_"What do you mean, you believe?" _

_"No one has ever had this type of connection, Potter. He may still be able to get into you're mind, and vise versa._

"That's it!" Harry said aloud to himslef. He could try to get into Voldemort's head. He could find out where the prophecy is in the hall of prophecies, and find out when the deatheaters will be there.

Harry heard Severus coming up the stairs and cleared his thoughts. there was a knock on the door, followed by Severus coming in.

"You will be going to headquarter's tomorrow. There is an order meeting that I need to attend." Severus said shortly.

"Are you going to tell them I'm going to go after the prophecy?"

"No. I would have to explain how you know about the prophecy. I don't wish to suffer through the wrath of the headmaster."

"Oh."

"Do not go after the prophecy tomorrow with your friends, Harry. You'll be putting them in unnessasary danger. They could be hurt." Severus said seriously.

"I know. I thought about what you said. I don't know where it is, so until I find out, I won't be going. and when I do go, it will be by myself." Harry said. Severus studied him for a moment, gave him a short nod, and walked out of his room.

When Harry was sure Snape had fallen asleep, He concentrated on the connection between him and voldemort. Next thing he knew he was looking into a big room with a man in front of him. A deatheater. Harry forced himself to remain calm, voldemort must not know he was there.

"Lucias, I am getting impatient. I want that prophecy. get it for me." The voice was high and cold. Harry's heaart rate quickend.

"Yes, my lord." Lucias bowed deep in front of Harry. Harry's searched the Dark Lord's mind for the prophecy information quickly. He saw a whole bunch of prophecies, he found his prophecy! he knew where it was at. Harry slowly pulled out of voldemort's mind. He was so excited he jumped up on his bed.

Severus came in and Harry immedietly Stopped jumping. "why the hell are you jumping?"

"I..uh..i'm excited to go see my friends tomorrow." harry lied.

"Don't lie to me." Severus warned. "Go to sleep, or you can wait in the closet when I go to headqurters tomorrow." Severus shut the door behind him, and Harry laid down, slowly drifting into sleep with a smile on his face.

------------...--------------...--------------...-------------...------------..-------------------..-----------------...------------...------

Thanks to those of you that reviewed my last chapter...For example:

**SnapesYukuai,  
tambrathegreat,  
akuma-chan0326,  
sernity1806,  
Tx-Dancegirl-9657,  
Fawkes Song,  
nefariousfixation,  
CSIRippedstorm,  
goldentree,  
Alykat2007,  
MikoGoddess,  
Spikesbitch**

Thanks!! I have a lot of affection for all of you!!!


	10. Chapter 10

next chapter!!

---------...----------

"Harry! Long time no see." Sirius said as soon as Harry stepped into the door. Severus rolled his eyes at the corny joke. "And my good buddy, Snape." Sirius said with sarcasm.

"Black." Severus greeted stiffly.

Severus followed Black's eyes to Harry's shoulder, where Severus' hand was still on it from the side-along-apperation. He removed his hand at once. Harry walked past the two grown ups, up the stairs, and into Ron's room at headquarter's.

"You keep your hands off my god son, Snape." Sirius warned once Harry was out of earshot.

"Calm down, Black. We had to apperate, and unless you wish for your godson to be splinched, I had to apperate with him." Severus brushed past Sirius to sit down at the table where they were to have the meeting. Mostly everyone was already seated, just waiting for Lupin and Dumbledore to show up.

"Would you like some tea, Professor Snape?" Molly weasley asked politely.

"No, Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He said politely, well as polite as he got. The older Weasley child was glaring at him, but Severus pretended not to notice. He pretended not to notice almost everyone glaring at him.

------...----------...-----------

"So what's new here?" Harry asked once they got past all the hello's.

"Not much. Same as last time, I suppose." Hermione said. "Just cleaning for us. Professor Dumbledore stops by every-once in awhile, along with other order members. We still haven't gotten any information."

"What about you? How's training going?" Ron asked, biting into an apple.

"Its been going well. I can do wandless magic now." Harry said.

"Oh Harry! You're so lucky. I bet you could teach defense against the dark arts this year with all the magic you're learning!" Hermione said while Ron rolled his eyes. Harry laughed.

"Maybe we'll have a competent teacher this year, and Dumbledore won't ask me. I want to last more than one more year in Hogwarts." Harry joked.

---------...-----------...---------

A couple hours later, the meeting was over, but Severus decided to let Harry stay and visit for a bit longer, while he browsed the Library in the House of Black.

He could faintly hear the conversation Black, the Weasley's, Granger and Harry was having. Something about the Weasly twins' joke inventions. _That's all hogwart's needs_. Especially when he wasn't anyone's favorite professor.

Severus had told Harry earlier not to mention the prophecy to his friends. Harry said he wouldn't and Severus hoped he kept his word. After browsing the entire library and finding nothing useful, Severus made his way toward the kitchen.

-----...--------...-------

"Well, That's my cue to get up and head home." Harry said as soon as Severus was in the kitchen, glaring at everyone in sight. He noticed everyone was giving him strange looks, even Severus . "What?"

_"**Home?"**_Sirius asked through a forced calm.

Harry thought back to what he said. He hadn't meant to say home. "I mean't back to Snape's." Harry said quickly, but the damage was done.

"But you said Home, Harry." Sirius said, a bit of anger in his voice. "you're home is not with Snape."

"Then where is it Black?" Severus cut in. "Its not here with you, obviously."

"He's only with you for training. If he didn't need to train, he wouldn't be with you, either." Sirius said, standing up.

"He wouldn't be with you, either, Black. He would be with his muggle relatives." Severus said Cooley.

"Its not his home, he's just staying with you."

"If it feels like home to him, it is his home." Severus said. "It will remain his home as long as he considers it to be so. Even after training."

"He will live with me when all this is over!" Sirius said angrily. "I'm his godfather."

"That's just a title. A title you don't deserve, I might add. You were gone for thirteen years of the boy's life, were you not?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow. The room was quite.

"Only because of your death eater pal-"

"I believe he was your 'pal', Black. Not mine."

Sirius turned away from Severus toward Harry. "You're home isn't with this grease ball, Harry. You can come stay here anytime you want."

"He needs to continue training, Black." Severus said. He didn't know why. A month ago he would have been glad at Black's offer to keep the boy. Now Severus had grown accustomed to Harry's presence in the house. He enjoyed the company.

"Let's leave the choice up to Harry, then." Sirius said, a bit cockiness in his voice. Both mean turned to Harry. everyone in the room turned to Harry.

"I-I.." Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to go to Severus' house to continue training, but he didn't want to offend Sirius, which was going to happen. He didn't want to offend Severu seither, which he knew would happen, bur Severus wouldn't show it.

"Its ok, Harry. Go with him." Sirius said, the bitterness was hard to miss in his voice.

"Sirius-I really need to train to defeat Voldemort. The sooner he is defeated, the sooner we can all go back to our normal lives. The sooner you get cleared." Harry tried to explain, but he knew Sirius wouldn't listen to reason.

"Come along, Potter. Its time to go _home_." Severus emphasized the word home, and Sirius threw him a glare.

"Harry, he wouldn't want you there if he had the choice."

"I know." Harry said. "But neither of us have a choice."

Harry walked out behind Severus , and as soon as they stepped out of the house, Severus grabbed his arm and apperated.

-------...----------...

"Harry, what is bothering you?" Severus asked. The boy hadn't been the same since coming back from headquarters two days ago. His magic was just as good, but Severus knew something was still bothering him.

"Nothing, why?" Harry asked, looking up from his book he was 'reading.' Truth was, he hadn't read word since picking up the book and flipping to a random page.

"Don't lie to me. You think living with you for two months hasn't taught me to know when something is bothering you?"

Harry hesitated. "I should learn to hide stuff better." Harry said grumpily.

"Yes." Severus agreed. "However, you might want to start with turning your book upside right." Severus watched as the boy looked down at his book and flipped it around, his face flushed. "Now, are you going to tell me?"

Harry thought about what to say for a moment. "When we we're at headquarter's, You said some things..."

"If you're wondering if I meant what I said, Harry, I did. Rarely do I say things that aren't the truth." Severus said. He did mean it. Something had changed in the time Harry was there with him. The boy wasn't arrogant, like he had thought. Not even around his friends. At headquarter's he was the same Harry he was at Severus' own house.

"Oh." There were a couple moments of silence. "If I didn't want to go back to the Dursley's next year, and I couldn't go to Sirius', I could come here?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"If you feel like this is really you're home, you may come back." Severus answered him right away. "Do you feel like this is home?"

"Well, the Dursley's let me know how their home wasn't my home. I just lived there. The Weasley's are great, but it's not my home. This is the first place I feel I belong. Besides Hogwarts, I mean."

"If it is your wish to return, you have my permission." Severus said. He was surprised at himself. Never would he have thought he would let someone move into his house, let alone Harry Potter.

"Thanks." Harry said. "For everything. Training me, and letting me stay here."

"Don't get sentimental Harry. You forget I had orders to do so." Harry's response was to throw a small pillow at Severus and grin.

"I was just saying thanks." Harry Said. "Sirius seemed pretty mad today when I said I had to go home. Wonder what he would have done if I called you Severus in front of him."

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched. "He would have been even more surprised had I called you Harry." Severus said. "Perhaps on our next trip to headquarters." Harry just laughed.

--------...----------...----------...-------

"Severus , I was thinking. We have to get that prophecy. I need to know what it says." Harry said the next day at breakfast. "Ron was telling me one of the people in the department of mysteries had a poor imperious performed on him. What if it was someone trying to get him to get the prophecy?"

"Harry, I have told you. No one is going to get that prophecy." Severus said sternly.

"And I told you, I'm going to get it. Your help would make it easier." Harry said, just as sternly. "I think I have a plan."

"You_ think_ you have a plan?" Severus parroted. "You need to know you have a plan before anything else, Harry."

"Yes, well I find Life rarely goes along with my plans, so I'm not going to stick too close to any plan."

"Your plan should include what should happen if something should go wrong." Severus said, not taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"I'll wing it like I always do."

"Harry-"

"I'm going to do it."

"You're under my watch until school starts." Severussaid. "And after, you can't leave the school."

"I'll go sometime, Severus . Sometime soon." Harry said. "this is very important to me. He can't get it, and the longer it sits on the shelf, the longer he has to get it."

"I understand, that. We have people that are making sure no one is able to get into the Hall of Prophecies."

"At night. Even then, if Voldemort wanted to go there and get it, one person blocking the door isn't going to stop him." Harry said. "I can do this, and with your help, i'm sure I can do it better."

"I'm not going to help you, and you aren't going to do it. End of discussion." Severus said.

"But-"

"End of discussion."

Harry stabbed his eggs with his fork in protest. He _would_ get that prophecy.

---------...-----------...-----------...--------

"Severus , can we stop?" Harry said, out of breath on the floor. Severus decided to teach Harry Legilemency. It was exhausting to learn, more exhausting than Occlumency.

"No. Get up and try again." Severus said. Harry was almost there, if they stopped now, it would be a major set back in progress.

"I can't."

"You are admitting defeat? You are weak, Potter." He called him Potter when he was training, so Harry would know he was serious.

"I'm not weak. I'm tired." Harry clarified.

"Get up or I'll hit you with the cruciatus."

"You wouldn't dare." Harry said.

"Crucio." He said the words, but didn't point his wand. It still got Harry up off the floor. "Good. Now try again."

_"Legilimens!"_ Harry shouted. Harry saw flashes of Snape's memories. _Why is this harder than going into Voldemort's thoughts?_

Snape forced him out of his mind. "Again. Go."

_"Legilimens!" _Harry shouted. Again, Severus' memories flashed through his own mind, but some were too blurry to see. The emotions too vague.

"You're getting better." Severus said when he blocked Harry again. "Now I need you to look for a specific memory, One where we're both there."

"Legilimens!" Harry searched for the memory of Harry's sorting. He felt Snape's immediate hate of him. He felt the animosity, he felt the jolt in his heart when Severussaw Harry's eyes. This time, Harry pulled out.

"That was surprisingly easy for you." Severus said. "The pulling out is usually painful, and difficult the first time." Harry stayed silent. "only someone who has done it before, could do it. The first time, is very painful for the recipient, the second time isn't. Who's mind have you been in, Potter?" He asked dangerously.

"No one's." Harry lied. If it was painful for the first time, would Voldemort have felt it? They weren't eye to eye, would the results still be the same?

"Potter. Tell me the truth." Severus was walking toward Harry. Harry backed into the wall. "Your mind is weak and exhausted from many hours of legilimency." Severus said, stopping and looking Harry in the eyes. For the life of him, Harry couldn't look away. Like a deer in headlights, only these headlights were black. "You would not be able to block your mind very well."

"I'm not lying." Harry said, though not very convincingly.

"Legilimens" Severus said calmy. Harry tried to block Severus , but his mind was too weak. Severus was right. Harry saw himself sitting on his bed, reaching out to Voldemort's mind. Harry tried to push him out, but it was no use. Severus saw him get the information on the prophecy. Severus pulled out of Harry's mind and Harry didn't need to see his face to know how angry he was.

"I had to know." Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"You did not have to know anything, Potter! Do have any idea how painful pulling out of one's mind his? If he realized you were there, he realized how strong the connection is! Do you realize how stupid that was, Potter!?!"

"No. I didn't know it would be painful for him. Maybe it wasn't. I pulled out very slowly." Harry said.

"I'm going to him right now. Hopefully I won't find out about your stupidity from him." Severus said harshly and left the room.

------...-----------...--------...--------

"Severuss, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Voldemort asked as Severus bent low to kiss his robes.

"My Lord, I have news of Potter's where abouts." Severus got back up and stood in front of the chair.

"Very good. Where is he Severus ?"

"He is back at Headquarters of the order." Severus lied. "He was in New Zealand, my Lord."

"He is protected at headquarters, I presume, Severus ?"

"Yes, my Lord. Dumbledore's protection, plus the protection of the house itself." Severussaid.

"Tell me, Severus , what did Harry do in New Zealand?"

"I asked Dumbledore, and he told me Potter was visiting foreign wizards. He was training for quidditch." Severus said with disgust.

"and do you believe Dumbledore?"

"I heard Potter bragging to his friends about the players on the team, the moves he performed and so on."

The dark Lord got up and wandered to the empty fireplace. "Has he been training, Severus ?"

"Not that I know of, my Lord. He just went there for the quidditch." Severus said. _Stupid Potter_. _He knows of the connection! _

"Is Potter particularly good at magic?" Voldemort asked, turning around to face Severus .

"No. He is mediocre. He barely passes potions, his other classes he gets a boost in grades because the teachers favor him, and even then, he is not on top of his classes." Severus told the Daek Lord.

"Very well. That is all Severus ." Voldemort dismissed him.

"Yes, My Lord." Severus kissed his hems one more time, then swept from the room.

-------...-----------...---------...--------

Severus entered his house, went up to Harry's room to the secret compartment, and went inside to find it empty. "Damn." Severus got out of the compartment and looked through the whole house, only to circle back to Harry's room and look through his things. Just as he thought, the boy's invisibility cloak was gone. He had left to get the prophecy.

-------...------------...------------...

Ha ha :) I updated fast, huh? he he...

thanks again to all those that reviewed last chapter! love ya mucho :)

Next chap up soon! I can't just leave ya hanging for long!

oh and can anyone tell me what self and stuff the prophecy was on. You see here's what happened. I'm at my aunts and she also has two copies of he books. i can fing every copy, except the the OOP copy.


	11. Chapter 11

So ChApTeR 11...EnJoY!!

P.S. **Spcial** note to **tambrathegreat**...She is great. She provided me with a lot of information about the department of mysteries. maps and such...It helped me write the chaper.

Also thank you tatajess for the information on the prophecy.

And some people who gave me information about where i can find useful info MatoakaWilde, Terra4.

And of course, All those who reviewed, I thank you :)

Under the security of his invisibility cloak, Harry made his way to the ninth floor of the ministry, where Ron had told him the Department of Mysteries was located. Hermione wanted to know why he was going, as did Ron, but he Harry told them he had read it in the newspaper, and was curious about it. He asked other questions about the ministry too, just in case he needed an escape route. Carefully he looked around once off the elevator, and after making sure no one else was in sight, he stepped into a bare corridor leading to a plain black door. _This has to be it._ _Where is the guard from the Order?_

Harry got to the door, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the smooth handle. It opened easily for him, and he stepped into a circular room with twelve doors. Harry noticed they all looked the same. Black, plain, and without any type of handle. The room was lit with blue candles. Harry wondered if they ever went out. Harry looked down at his feet and thought for a moment the floor was wet. Slowly, with the door still open, he reached down and touched the floor. It was solid marble. No water.

Harry stood up straight and let the door close behind him. Immediately, the doors span and Harry was dizzy by the time it stopped.

Puttin away his invisibility cloak, he decided to take a chance and pushed open the door right behind him. Harry stepped inside and knew he made a mistake. This room was full of brains, not prophecies. He needed to get to the prophecy as soon as possible and destroy it. He walked out of the same door and the doors once again spun, and came to an abrupt stop.

Harry once again took the door behind him, this time the room was large and rectangular. It was dimly lit and in the middle of the room was a sunken stone pit that looked like it goes down a long way. In the middle of the pit, however, was a raised dais, steep steps leading up to it.

What looked like an ancient, stone archway was unsupported by any walls. The archway was hung with a black curtain that swayed as if there was a breeze, but Harry didn't feel any wind what so ever. In the silence, Harry heard whispers, but couldn't quite catch what they were saying. He listened closely, but still couldn't hear what they were saying. This room gave Harry the goose bumps, and Harry decided he didn't want to be in this room, even though he felt faintly hypnotized by it. Walking through the door once more, and having the room spin once more, Harry again picked the door that was behind him.

This room was brightly lit, and had all sorts of paintings, muggle paintings maybe, because none of them moved. They stood stationary. Harry saw one, The Vitruvian Man, by Leonardo da Vinci. A lot of paintings were of measurements of body parts, such as heads of men and women, male and female babies. Brain sizes were compared in the pictures, and there were a bunch of pieces of papers floating around the room. Harry couldn't see what was on them, but was sure they were of more measurements on them.

Harry turned around, went back through the door and the room spun again. It was when it was stopped that Harry wished it wouldn't have. Severus stood there, looking angrier than Harry had ever found him.

"Potter, what are you doing in the exact spot I told you to never be in?"

"I-uh-well.." Harry stammered.

"Getting a certain prophecy you are forbidden to attain?" Severus asked, steeping closer and closer to Harry, while Harry backed up into the space between the doors. "We're going home." Severus grabbed Harry's arm, but Harry had different plans. He pulled his arm away and with a quick Expelliarmus, had Severus' wand.

"I'm not going back with out the prophecy. I've already come this far." Harry said with all the conviction he could muster. Severus got back his wand with wandless magic.

"Harry, we must go now." Severus said.

"No-" another door was opening and Severus shoved Harry into the door behind him. It was the brain room again.

"Run, Harry, and put a disillusion charm on yourself. Most likely they're deatheaters and are coming for the prophecy." Harry ran, but didn't hear footsteps following.

"Severus, what are you doing? Come on." Harry said, slowing his pace and turning around.

"Go, Harry. I'll fight them off." Severus said.

"No. I'm not leaving you!"

"GO Potter. NOW!" The door was opening and Harry quickly made himself and Severus invisible.

"Who do you think is in here?" It was the voice of the older Crabbe.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody from Dumbledore's side." This was Lucias Malfoy talking. "Keep an eye out. We aim to kill." Harry watched silently as they made their way across the room. Harry made his way to the door, and almost yelled out in surprise when his arm was grabbed. The months in training helped him keep his cool. He didn't see a hand gripping his arm, and assumed it was Severus, but didn't move when silently directed to.

"Harry. Let's go." Severus hissed in his ear. Harry let Severus guide him through the door, and the room spun again. "This door." Severus directed once again in Harry's ear.

"It better lead to the prophecy." Harry said quietly, but dangerously, just as Severus often did. Severus ignored him. As soon as Harry opened the door, he knew this was it. Voldemort's memory showed him exactly what this looked like. How Voldemort knew, Harry didn't want know, but it didn't matter. He was here. Finally. "This is it Severus. My prophecy is here."

Harry took off his invisibility charm and looked at the first set of shelves he saw. The row was 'Row 53'. To the direct right was 'Row 54." The numbers went up higher to the right, and lessened to the left. "Where is your damn prophecy?" Severus growled at Harry.

"Its on row 97. We go right for awhile." Harry whispered back. "Come on." Harry held out his wand for guidance. The wand tip ignited, helping Harry navigate better in the dim room. The candles were located on each end of the rows, which means that from one end to the far end of each row was lost in darkness. Some of the orbs glowed with a faint inner light, while others are cold and dark.

Silently they made their way from row 53 to 94. hey each took an end and made their way into the middle. "Harry. I found it." Severus said. Harry rushed over and saw the one Snape was referring to. It read:

SPT to APWBD

Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter

"Why is there a question mark by my name?" Harry asked Severus.

"I'll explain when we get home. Now let's go." Harry just nodded his head and turned to the direction of the door.

Just as he was about to push the door open, Three death eaters stepped in. Harry hadn't put on his cloak or any type of charm on himself. "Where are you going, Potter? We're just getting started." Lucias Malfoy said.

"Actually, it's getting quite close to my bedtime, I think I should go." Harry said, pulling his wand on them so fast, they weren't prepared. He stunned Lucias and another death eater, Severus also stunned one. Harry ran for it, and heard Severus running too. They didn't stop running when the room span, instead crashing through another door into a room that was dimly lit.

There was no time to look and see what was in there. They ran through the room to a door on the opposite wall, running right into more death eaters, who caught Harry by the arms before any curses could be uttered. "Let me go!"

There was a high pitched laughter from the one that wasn't holding him. "Harry Potter wants to be let go?" She asked in a baby voice, mocking him. "Give me the prophecy and I promise to let you go." She said in a sweetly voice Harry did not believe for one moment. There was a bright flash and one of the death eaters holding Harry dropped, giving Harry a split second to pull his arm out from the unstunned one and stun him, while the woman was stunned by Severus.

They ran again to the door, to find they had finally gotten to the bare corridor and instead of taking the elevator which could get them trapped, took the stairs. Once they were out of the building, Severus grabbed Harry's arm and apperated at once to Spinner's end.

"CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADN'T GONE THERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS?" Severus yelled at Harry once they were inside. He was angry at the boy. Angry because Harry had disobeyed him, angry because Harry put himself in danger, and angry because he had made him worry. "YOU WOULD BE DEAD! YOU WOULD BE WITH THE DARK LORD!"

"But we got the prophecy!" Harry said excitedly. "We got it Severus! He can't get it!"

"You're missing the point!" Severus said, his anger lessened only a bit.

"I get you're point, Severus, but there's nothing we can do now. It's done, and I'm glad we did it." Harry explained. "One up on Voldemort!" Harry held up the prophecy and saw the question mark again. "What is this question mark for?" Harry asked for the second time that night.

"The question mark means it may not be about you." Severus said. Harry looked dumb struck.

"It might not be about me?" Harry asked.

"It might not, but also, it might be about you." Severus said, sitting down on the couch. Harry followed suit and sat on the other side.

"How do we hear it? I want to hear it before I break it." Harry said. His voice sounded strained.

"You can hear it by breaking it." Harry looked at Severus for a moment before letting the prophecy fall to the ground. It connected with the ground and shattered everywhere. Smoke billowed up and Harry watched in awe as words formed with the smoke. There was a voice, saying it as Harry read:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .'_

Harry and Severus both sat in stunned silence. It was harry that spoke up first. "Either must die at the hand of the other." Harry gave a hollow laugh. "Guess I am the chosen one after all." Harry's voice was cracked, void of emotion. He flicked his wand and all the shattered glass disappeared.

"At least you know the truth, now." _A truth Dumbledore always knew._ "You know for sure what the Dark Lord doesn't. You have the power to defeat him. A power he's not aware of." Severus had a feeling he wasn't making Harry feel any better.

"Yea." Was all Harry could say for a moment. 10 minutes later Harry spoke again. "Who else could it have been?"

"Neville Longbottom." Severus had a slight smirk thinking of Neville, a boy who was barely above squib level of magic being the chosen one.

"But Voldemort chose me?" Harry said to himself.

"Yes. He did." Severus said strongly. "He picked someone whose family isn't all pureblood. Your mother wasn't from a pureblood family, like both of Longbottom's parents. He went against his own belief that purebloods were better at magic, so why would he pick a child who's family wasn't pureblooded?" Severus said all this to Harry, and even though Harry wasn't looking at him, he knew the boy was listening.

"Both sets of parents defied Voldemort three times. It could have been either of you, but the Dark Lord chose you to be his equal. He marked you with that scar as his equal. He did not count on your mother's sacrifice for you."

"I get that, but one of us is going to die. It's either me or him. I need to know how to kill him." Harry said.

"Yes, that is true." Severus said, "However that will have to wait. The headmaster is on his way." At Harry's confused look he said, "The wards on the house."

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Severus got up to answer it. Another moment Severus came back with the headmaster following behind. Harry looked up and saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was replaced by fury.

"Harry I understand you went into the Ministry tonight?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. I did." Harry said, suddenly angry at the headmaster. He would have known about the prophecy and didn't tell Harry anything. He didn't want Harry to find out at all.

"How did you find out about the prophecy." Harry had a feeling he already knew. At harry's hesitation., Severus answered for him.

"I told him, headmaster."

"You gave me your word you wouldn't tell him, Severus." Dumbledore said turning his fierce gaze towards the potions master. "I trusted you." Harry knew that was a low blow.

"I thought Potter should know about the prophecy, headmaster. It does involve him. How is he suppose to defeat the dark lord if all the weapons are not handed to him?" Severus was still standing, and he towered over the headmaster.

"That was not for you to decide, Severus."

"Nor you, Headmaster. It is best Potter should know everything he is up against."

"The information you gave Harry made him attempt to steal the prophecy from the ministry."

"I got it." Harry said softly. "And I didn't steal it. It had my name on it."

"Harry, you put yourself in danger tonight by going to the ministry. Death eaters were there and could have captured you." Dumbledore said sternly. "Where were you during this, Severus?"

"I had a meeting with the dark Lord. When I discovered Potter missing from my house, I immediately rushed to the ministry to retrieve him."

"And he already had the prophecy?"

"No. I helped him attain it when we were being chased by death eaters." Severus said. Sudden exhaustion claiming him. "Now, headmaster, if you don't mind, we've been through quite a night and both need to sleep."

"I think its best if Harry leaves with me, Severus."

"No." they both said. Dumbledore looked surprised at both of them. "Potter is welcome to stay here if he wishes, headmaster. He does not wish to leave." Severus said sternly.

"Sirius will be deeply hurt over your decision to stay, Harry."

"I have to continue training to beat Voldemort. He'll understand." Harry said confidently. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would try and guilt him into going with him.

"I think he has made his decision, Albus. He is staying." Severus said and motioned for Dumbledore to head to the door. He accepted defeat and left the room. Severus followed.

"I think its time for bed." Severus said upon returning. He found Harry asleep on the couch, and instead of waking him, threw a blanket over the boy. He returned a lock of stray hair behind his ear and whispered a soft goodnight as he walked out of the room.

-----…….-----……..------………-----------…………----------……………--------------………………-------------

End of this Chapter!! hehe :)


	12. Chapter 12

So..this is it...

---------////////////----------/////////////

**August 31st...**

Harry awoke in the night not knowing why. He was perfectly comfortable in his bed. He wasn't too hot or too warm. He sat up and listened. He felt like something was amiss, and wasn't Snape always telling him to trust his instincts? Harry closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. Crickets were chirping, but not the normal pattern they chirped. There was an owl hooting, somewhere, and Harry couldn't help but feel like it was some kind of warning.

Slowly he got up, silently grabbed his wand and headed for the door to find Severus. He opened his door, looking out and listening for any sound. Severus was heading his way. He had been woken up to. "Harry get back in your room." He whispered once reaching the boy.

"What's going on, Severus?" Harry said, doing as he was told. _For once in his life,_ Severus thought briefly

"My wards have been taken down. My bet would be the Dark Lord. Someone must have seen us going into the first door." Severus said, opening up the closet and putting Harry's stuff in there. "Get in and Do. Not. Come. Out." When Harry didn't make a move towards the door, Severus stopped and looked at him. "Did you not hear me?" He asked dangerously.

"I heard you, but I'm ignoring it. Voldemort is here, and haven't you been training me to be ready for him?"

"We are not done training. You are not ready for him yet Harry." Severus said, getting impatient. "I have sent for the order and it will not do to have you running about. The Dark Lord could appereate in here any moment and this is the only place he cannnot come into." He pointed towards the closet. "Get In."

"No. We're wasting time, Severus." There was a sudden popping noise coming from downstairs, followed by many more. Harry's stomach dropped and he and Severus looked at one another.

"You're insolent, Potter. Get in that closet!" He whispered dangerously. Harry shook his head with determination, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. "If it becomes too much, promise me you will sneak up here before you get yourself killed."

"Promise." Harry said quietly. The death eaters made their way upstairs cautiously, Harry noted.

"remember to think clearly, relax and don't panic. A panic mind makes you stupid, Harry. Don't be stupid." Harry nodded his head and cast a disillusion charm over himself and Severus. Harry made his way to the far side of the wall just as Death eaters burst in the room, wands ready. Both He and Snape silently stunned all six, but before they could crash noisily to the ground, Harry cast silencing and pillow charm around the room. Ropes appeared in thin air and tied them up very tightly.

Severus found Harry's arm and passed something to Harry. A necklace. Harry put it on and could see Severus clearly. "So we can see each other." Severus explained briefly, stepping over the death eaters. He closed the door quietly and locked it with a special charm. There were more pops downstairs and Harry heard spells being shouted. The Order had arrived.

Severus gripped Harry's shoulder and guided him towards the stairs as three more death eaters came up. Harry was about to send a stunner, when he heard 'Finite incantanem!' from the back. Severus turned around, but Harry kept his eyes on the death eaters on the stairs.

A death eater in the back of Harry clicked his tongue. "My, Severus.." Lucias Malfoy. "Traitor to the Dark Lord. I've always had my doubts, you know." There was a smugness in his voice. "No I have my proof. Crucio." Severus ducked down, pulling Harry too. The curse hit one death eater on the stairs and knocked him down. He in turn, knocked the others down the stairs too. Lucias and whoever was with him sent more curses flying towards Harry and Severus, but they both easily blocked them, and sent curses back. A full duel ensued.

The curses were sent back and forth, and Harry could hear shouts of pain coming from downstairs, unsure of who they were coming from. harry sent every curse he could think of at the death eaters, hitting some, but there were a lot, and more kept coming from Severus' side and up the stairs.

Finally they were dueling one each. "You've taught him well, Severus." Harry was dueling Lucias Malfoy now. "But he is still no match for the dark Lord." Harry sent a powerful stinging hex, but it was blocked, What wasn't blocked was the cruciatus Lucias sent him. Harry writhed in pain as fire entered his veins, but he did not scream, he would not give Lucias the satisfaction.

Severus finished his duel mate with a blasting charm and sent one towards Lucias Malfoy. It was so powerful that Lucias flew from the top of the stairs and crashed into the wall downstairs. "Harry, are you alright?" Severus knelt beside the boy and scooped him up. He was shaking pretty badly.

"I'm fine. Just need to breath for a sec." Harry breathed in deeply and as he exhaled, the pain left his body with the air. Severus smoothed out the hair from his forehead as harry breathed.

"That's it, Just breathe." Severus encouraged. "do you need to go back in to the room?"

"No." HArry said strongly. "I'm fine." Harry got up and picked his wand from the floor where it had landed. "Let's go downstairs."

Severus and Harry headed downstairs carefully and wands ready. AS soon as they entered the kitchen, a blue light headed towards them and Harry ducked, unsure of what it was. He saw that Voldemort had sent it. Harry sent some advanced curses at him, but they were blocked. "Enough!" He said, sending Harry flying across the room, landing against the wall, wand flying out of his hands once again.

Harry saw him and Severus battling and Harry knew Voldemort was going to kill Severus. It was if in slow motion as Snape blocked one spell but Voldemorts lips mouthed a deadly but not widely known killing curse. Harry yelled and Severus eyes widened as the jet of electric blue light headed his way.

Harry sent Severus flying through wandless magic, only to see the blue light hit another body. Voldemort yelled in frustration, but just at that moment, Dumbledore came into the kitchen wand at the ready. Voldemort disappeared with a crack, and Harry saw who had just died. Sirius.

Harry ran after him, but was instantly grabbed around the waist by Severus. Harry had not noticed him get up, but it didn't matter. "Harry, there's nothing you can do, and if you touch him, you will be next to die." Severus hissed in his ear. He struggled to keep the boy in his arms. He had gotten much stronger in the summer.

"I don't care! Let me go!" Harry said. He tried to push Severus off of him but Severus would not let go. "Please. There has to be a way.." Harry stopped fighting and fell to his knees, bringing Severus with him. "Please, Severus. Do something." Harry pleaded. He knew there was nothing he could do, but his heart was about to burst with the pain of losing his godfather. Severus sat with him and held Harry as he sobbed. Deep down Severus knew the pain Harry was going through. He also knew he couldn't lessen it, just be there for Harry as he wept. "Sirius...He's one, Severus. I'll kill him, Severus, I swear it. I'll kill him."

"Shh...Harry, let it out. Don't let your life become a quest for revenge." Severus whispered into his ear. He heard several pops and saw ministry robes going up the stairs to get the other death eaters. Harry didn't see. He was weeping on Severus shoulder, as Severus rubbed his head soothingly. "You will meet up with him again, Harry. And I will make sure you have what's necessary to defeat him when you do."

"He's gone." Harry repeated over and over again. Severus held him until he fell asleep, which was well past everyone leaving. They stayed on the kitchen floor until Severus felt Harry's breath even out. Slowly Severus got up with Harry in his arms, and cursed as pains went up his legs. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and into Harry's room. The auror's had gotten into the room by themselves, so Severus didn't have to worry about any death eaters in there.

Dumbledore had also put up new wards, and Sirius' body was collected by the order. Severus put Harry in his bed and made shushing noises when Harry seemed like he would awaken. Severus conjured up a bed next to Harry's knowing the boy would wake up with questions, possibly a nightmare worse than he had been having.

---------...----------...-----------...---------------...

Harry awoke with a massive headache and groaned. It only took him a moment to remember what happened that night, and when it did, he jumped up. "Harry, Calm down." Severus said Harry was mildly surprised to see another bed in his room.

"I I think I had a nightmare." Harry said, hoping that Sirius wasn't dead, that he had dreamed it, even though he knew in his heart that wasn't the case.'

"What was it about?" Severus asked, sitting in the chair to Harry's desk.

Harry frowned, "Sirius...Tell me it was just a nightmare." Harry pleaded.

"It wasn't a nightmare Harry." Severus said with remorse. He didn't like Black, but he made Harry happy, and for that reason he was sad he died.

Harry sat back down on his bed and hugged his knees. Severus got up from his chair and sat down across from Harry. "Its not fair." Harry said quietly.

"I know." Severus said.

"I've lost the closest thing I ever had to a parent. I've only known him for two years." Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and Severus put his hand on Harry's knee. "It's not fair!" Harry shouted and a sob escaped his throat. He put his head down on his knees.

"Harry, I know it hurts. Remember the good times you two had, so that he will be remembered in happiness, not grief. I think that is how he would want you to remember him."

"I know, but it hurts." Another sob teared from his throat. "I hate this. How many more people are going to die because of me?"

Severus was startled. How could the boy possibly think it was his fault? "Harry, this isn't your fault." Severus said strongly. "Everything happens for a reason."

"But..It's my fault..I didn't see him standing behind you. I-I-could have saved you both."

"No. Harry. Everything happens for a reason. It happened and it will do you no good to feel guilty for things you had no control over." Severus said. "I know it's not that simple, Harry, but you must work on it. I also know that what I'm saying right now doesn't make sense to you right now." Harry looked up at Severus.

"Nothing you say will change what I feel, Severus." Harry said quietly. "But thanks for staying here with me."

"I'm here anytime you need to talk, Harry. Now get some sleep. We have to go back to school tomorrow." Harry nodded and laid back down. Severus walked out of the room and headed towards his own rooms.

Severus sat on his bed and brought his hands to his face. His home was nearly destroyed, he can no longer be a spy, and Harry's godfather had died. His closest thing to a parent, he had said. He didn't know how to be there for the boy, but he would try his hardest.

------...---------...

Harry laid in his bed, exhausted from the battle, and from crying. It hurt too much. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this, but Snape did say he could talk to him. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. Maybe one day it wouldn't hurt as bad. He didn't have to go through this alone. He had his friends...and Snape.

------------/////////////-----------/////////////------------

El Fin. (The End)

SO what ya think? I was thinking about doing a sequel...about Harry dealing with this at school and such...let me know if ya want it :)

Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this story and wrote those reviews I love reading so much!!Well actually ...i have done a sequel, and i swear it will have better grammer and such lol ") Its called **what a year this will be!**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note...So there is a sequel, just in case you skipped over the last couple sentances the last chapter...Its called WHAT A YEAR THIS WILL BE...

Hope you enjoy it.

Your aways, AmantedeiSnape!


End file.
